Anniversary
by Joyful Terrace
Summary: Hasil and Sally Ann have been married for 8 years and live on Shay Mountain with their 3 Children. They both go on a trip to celebrate their 8 year wedding anniversary together. This takes place 8 years after Hasil has been shot by the FBI officer. I do not own these characters for I am just a fan. I hope you all enjoy this story.


Anniversary

(A Sasil Fan Fiction Novel)

By Joy Tovar

Chapter 1

"Nathan, Leanne. It's time to get up" Called sally Ann as she walked passed their beds carrying Jayden on her hip, and still tired from having to get up since Jayden got up crying.

She went into the kitchen to put a pot of water on the stove to boil while the baby was pulling her dark black curly hair.

"Aw mama, do I have to?" Asked Nathan. "I don't wanna go to school."

"you know you do" said Sally Ann."Now get your sister up."

Nathan gets out of his bed.

"Leanne." He called. She was still asleep. "Leanne." He shakes her. "Get up."

Leanne whines. "Noooo…"

"Mama said get up now."

"I don't wanna." She said whining. " I'm tired."

"If you don't get up right now, Imma tell mama."

"Ok." She grumbled. She sat up rubbing her eyes and got out of her children got their clothes ready so they could get dressed. Leanne went to the Bathroom to change and Nathan changed in Him and Leanne's bedroom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth after you get dressed." Said Sally Ann as she sat Jayden in his high chair really fast. Jayden started crying.

"I've had you all morning child" she said. "I changed you and I nursed you, and carried you all through the house. What more do you want little boy?" She sighs. Then she laughs a little. Then she hands him a wooden bear toy that Hasil carved for the kids. Sally Ann starts to wave the wooden bear in the baby's face and plays with him. He then started to play with the bear and giggles a bit. After she saw that Jayden was occupied with the wooden bear, Sally Ann walked away and started to cook breakfast. She lit a match on the stove to start cooking. She was going to make grits, eggs, and bacon for the kids and for Hasil when he got up since he was asleep in the bed. The kids came out in their school clothes.

"You brush your teeth?" Asked sally Ann as she started getting their plates ready.

"Yeah" said Leanne.

"yeah mama" said Nathan.

"You got all your homework in your folders and your backpacks right?"

"Yes mama we do" said Leanne. "Well I know I do."

"I do" said Nathan getting a bit defensive. " I did yesterday after I did my homework."

"Ok go wash your hands and get ready to eat.' Said Sally Ann as she took out a small little plate to put some grits and some apple sauce on it for Jayden. The kids went into the Bathroom to wash their hands Sally Ann already fixed Jayden's plate. She also fixed Nathan and Leanne's plate and sat them on the table. Now she was fixing Hasil's plate. Hasil came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen since he just woke up.

"Mornin" he said

"Good morning babe" she said. Then Hasil gave Sally Ann a peck on the cheek.

"I was just fixing the kids breakfast before I take them to school. I'm fixing yours right now."

"I'll eat it in a bit" he said. He started stretching, raising his arm in the air. Then out of nowhere he grabs Sally Ann by the waist and starts kissing her neck. Sally Ann starts giggling.

"Hasil"

"Right now you're the only one that satisfies my appetite darlin'"

"Oh stop" she said jokingly. Then she laughs.

They both kiss. The kids come into the kitchen after washing their hands, to get ready to eat their breakfast.

"Ewww… gross." Said Nathan.

"That's disgusting." Said Leanne.

Hasil and sally Ann laugh. "Alright go sit down and eat your breakfast. " said Sally Ann. Sally Ann pulls away from Hasil so that she could finish fixing his plate.

"Good morning daddy" said Leanne as she gives her father a hug.

"Good morning sweet pea" said Hasil as he hugs Leanne back and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning daddy" said Nathan giving Hasil a hug.

"Mornin'" said Hasil hugging Nathan back.

The children hen go to the table and sit down to eat their breakfast.

"Here's your plate babe" said Sally Ann as she hands it to Hasil.

Thank you Darlin" said Hasil as he takes the plate and sits down at the kitchen table. He turns to Jayden who's still playing with the wooden bear and putting it in his mouth.

"Why hello there little man" he said playfully to the baby. Jayden starts laughing and gurgling.

"You just shinin bright as the sun this mornin' aint cha?" he gives the baby a kiss on the cheek.

"Hasil can you feed Jayden a bit til I come back?" asked Sally Ann. "I'm just gonna change clothes right quick so I could take the kids to school. Then I'll feed him afterwards."

"Yeah of course" said Hasil.

"Thanks baby" said Sally Ann. She walked back to her and Hasil's bedroom and closed the door behind her. She then hurried up and through off her black long silky night gown and put on her bra, a red and white striped long sleeve shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans and some white tennis shoes. She then put her nightgown back inside of a drawer and walked out of the bedroom. Sally Ann came back into the kitchen to feed the baby like she said that she would. As soon as they were done with their breakfast, Nathan and Leanne went into the livingroom. Sally Ann got a comb, a brush, a spray bottle of water, some ponytail holders, and some rubber bands to comb Leanne and Nathan's hair for school. Since she had a little extra time before leaving, she took advantage of it by combing their hair. She started with Leanne first since it took her the longest to do since Leanne moved allot and whined every time she got her hair combed. Leanne hates getting her hair combed.

"Noooooo." Cried Leanne. "Mama no. I don't wanna get my hair combed."

"Come on Leanne' said Sally Ann. "Baby I gotta comb your hair if you wanna look nice for school."

"I hate it when you comb my hair."

"I know sweetheart, but I'll try to be gentle as I comb it. If I don't comb it, it'll get more tangled and it'll hurt more. Besides, you don't want your hair lookin' like little orphan Annie do ya?"

"No."

"Then come on over here so I can comb your hair."

Leanne walked over to Sally Ann and sat underneath her on top of the couch pillows in the living room. Sally Ann then got the spray bottle of water and started spraying Leanne's off black curly afro. She sprayed away and then took a wide tooth comb and combed through the curls detangling them.

"Ow" cried Leanne in pain.

"Sorry baby" said Sally Ann. She then parted Leanne's hair into two sections so that she cold put her hair into two braided ponytails. She then brushed Leanne's coily hair into one ponytail putting a ponytail holder onto it and braided it up securing the end with a rubber band. She did the same on the other side. After she was done with Leanne's hair, Sally Ann called Nathan over to comb his hair as well. Only this time, she would just brush his hair into a long braid. Leanne got up and walked off.

"Come on Nathan."

Nathan walked over to the couch and sat down on the pillows. Sally Ann sprayed Nathan's curly hair and then began combing through it. She then brushed it back and braided it into one braid and secured the end with a rubber band.

"Alright you're done." She said.

Nathan then got up and left. Sally Ann quickly got up from the couch put the pillows back, and packed some diapers, wipes and a pacifier into a green Winnie the Pooh diaper bag. She changed Jayden's diaper and clothes before leaving to take the Nathan and Leanne to school. She even fixed her hair really fast twisting it to the sides and securing it with bobby pins and fluffing the hair in the back with her fingers.

"Nathan, Leanne get your jackets."

She walked into the living room carrying Jayden on her hip and having a flashlight in her other hand with her purse on her other arm. Jayden already had on his jacket and hat. Leanne and Nathan already put on their jackets and had their backpacks on their backs.

"Go tell daddy good bye" she said.

They walk into the kitchen to tell Hasil goodbye. Hasil was getting up to put his plate in the sink along with the other dirty dishes.

"Y'all leavin' already?" He asked.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

"Bye daddy" Said Leanne giving Hasil a hug and a kiss on the cheek."I'll miss you."

"No need to miss me sweet pea" said Hasil. "You'll see me later on."

"Bye daddy" said Nathan. "see you later."He gives his father a hug . Hasil then hugged him back. "Love you."

"Love you daddy." Said Leanne.

"Love y'all too" said Hasil.

The kids walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Heading out to take the there's no traffic this time and I'll have enough gas in the truck to get back up here."

"You sure you don't want me to take "em" today? Jayden could stay here with me."

"Naw, that's ok. There's no formula just in case he'll need it. I would have to buy some more and you have that meeting with Brennin don't you?"

"Yeah but that's not til later on."

"You might wanna get some rest then. Well anyway, I gotta go. We'll see ya in a bit."

"Bye sunshine." Said Hasil as he kisses Jayden on the forehead.

"Bye babe" said sally Ann giving Hasil a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Said Hasil.

Then Sally Ann walked towards the front door carrying Jayden.

"Ok lets go. She said to the kids. "Nathan grab the diaper bag sweetie.

Nathan then grabbed the diaper bag before heading out the front door. He then opened the front door and walked out. Leanne walked out behind him. Sally Ann then followed along carrying Jayden and closed the door and locked it. They walked off into the dark of the morning into the woods to go to their SUV.

Chapter 2

They finally made it to the SUV after 6 minutes of walking through the woods where it was pitch black. The whole time Sally Ann had to use a flashlight to guide herself and the kids. They also had to watch out for wild animals such as Wolves, Deers, and Foxes. Even though it's been a routine for them over the years, Sally Ann dreaded going through the woods and most of all, the forty five minute down the mountain and into town to take the kids to school every day. There were days when it took her longer to get to school because of the traffic in town and it took over an hour to get to the school. Plus dealing with an 8 year old and a 6 year old arguing, teasing ,and calling each other names almost the whole entire ride wasn't easy for her either let alone, a 7 month old baby in the car crying for a bottle or a diaper change or some other need. Luckily this would be a smooth ride for Sally Ann and the kids.

"Mama I'm still tired" said Leanne.

"You'll get to take a nap in the truck baby" said Sally Ann. She unlocked the doors to the SUV with her key. The kids opened the doors on their side and got in. Sally Ann then put Jayden into his infant car seat and strapped him in.

"Be sure to put on your seat belts." She said as she got into the SUV herself. All of the doors were closed and locked. She bucked up herself then started the SUV, switched gears and pulled off. The ride was smooth this time because Leanne fell asleep along the way and so did Jayden. Plus, there was no arguing amongst Nathan and Leanne. Nathan was playing his video game along the ride.

"Remember to keep the volume down" said Sally Ann. "You don't wanna wake up Leanne and the baby."

"Alright mama" said Nathan. He turned the volume down a bit and kept playing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle game.

"You have a spelling test today?" Asked Sally Ann.

"No said Nathan. "Wednesday. I've been studying allot for it."

"That's good. How's your math coming along?"'

"Well I need a little more help with time tables and division."

"I'll try and help you after we get home ok?"

"Ok. I have to do a project for social studies very soon."

"What 'd' ya hafta do?"

"A report on Native American tribes and a presentation on it. It's due in 2 weeks."

"Ok we'll go to the library sometime this week."

"Can I play with Eli today after I we get home?"

"You can go ask Gwin or Foster after you're done with your homework.

"Ok. I can't wait to show him this really cool wolf daddy carved for me."

"Im sure he would like it baby."

"Imma ask daddy to show me how to carve things. It's so cool."

"I'm sure he'd love to teach ya."

"I'll ask him when I get home. "Nathan continued to play his game throughout the whole ride. He was glad that Leanne was asleep because usually at this time, she would want to play the same game and and he would get annoyed with her always wanting to play it. She would always whine and tell Sally Ann that He would not let her play his game. Sally Ann was also glad. It annoyed her greatly when ever the kids would fight over a toy or video games, and whenever they would whine or tattle on each other. Leanne especially. Soon after a 45 minute ride from the mountain, Sally Ann and the kids made it into town. It was easier for Sally Ann to get to Blackburg Elementary School since there was no traffic. She drove up to the school and surprisingly, no one was there except for Mr. Smith the school Janitor. Sally Ann parked the SUV to the side of the school, took out her smartphone and started typing a to do list on her notepad app. She had a couple of things to do at home right after dropping the kids off such as chores like cleaning and laundry. She also remembered that she needed to get some formula for Jayden even though she was breastfeeding him. But she gets formula for Jayden when she's not able to breastfeed since they don't have a refrigerator in their house because they live off the grid. She also typed in things that she needed to buy from the store and other important dates and appointments. Sally Ann then nodded her head to take a nap until it was time to take the kids into the school. It's been about an hour since Sally Ann and the kids have arrived at the school and it was time for Nathan and Leanne to go in. Leanne, Jayden, and Sally Ann were still asleep.

"Mama" called Nathan. He called her again since she didn't respond the first time.

"Mama." He called Sally Ann again but hollered.

"Mama."

"What?" said Sally Ann.

"We gotta do in" said Nathan.

Sally Ann looked at her phone to see what time it was. It was 7:30 am.

"Oh shoot" said Sally Ann a bit surprised she overslept a bit. "Ok Wake up your sister right now and get your backpacks so we can go."

Nathan takes his seatbelt off and leans over to wake up Leanne. He shakes her.

"Leanne. Leanne get up."

Leanne woke up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Come on sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"Ok mama" said Leanne. She unbuckles her seatbelt gets her backpack, opens the door, and gets out of the suv. She then runs to the sidewalk of the school. Sally Ann gets out of the suv and takes out an umbrella stroller and unfolds it. She then takes Jayden out of his car seat, puts him inside of the stroller and straps him in. All the doors were closed. Sally Ann then locked the doors to the 2013 GMC Yukon Denali and the kids walked into the school. She walked in behind them pushing Jayden in the stroller. They get into the school and walk down the hallway. Sally Ann needed to stop by the main office to get some paperwork the school needed her to fill out. She goes into the office with the kids and up to the desk.

"Why hello ther ' Mrs. Farrell" said Thelma who was a dirty blonde haired Chubby woman who works at the attendance office.

"Hi Themla" said Sally Ann."How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Hangin' in ther.'" She said. "How bout yourself?"

"I'm good. Just have allot to do today. That's all."

"And how's that handsome husband of a Farrell of yours today?"

"He's fine. He's gonna bring the kids down tomorrow. Well anyway, you have that paperwork for me to fill out?"

"What paperwork?" Asked Thelma? She puts her hands on her head just remembering.

"Oh yeah. The enrollment forms for next school year". She chuckles. "I forgot. Where is my mind?"

Sally Ann gives her a little fake smile. Thelma walks over to the cabinet where the important paperwork is stored and pulls out a large manila envelope full of papers. Then she walks over to the desk and hands Sally Ann the envelope. Sally Ann takes the envelope.

"Thank you Thelma" said Sally Ann as she turned to leave.

"You welcome" said Thelma. "Oh do I see your little one there. His name is.." She pointed her finger trying to think of Jayden's name"

"Jayden" said Sally Ann.

"Oh yes, Jayden. Oh he's such a doll. He gets bigger and bigger each and every time I see him. How old is he now?"

"seven months. Yeah he's gettin' big. He's lookin like his daddy."

"He actually looks like a combination of you and your hubby. Nathan there looks just like you. He got his daddy's nose and chin though. And Leanne looks just like her daddy. She even smiles like him. She has your eyes though."

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

Thelma looks down at the baby and starts to talk to him in a playful manner.

"Why hello there Jayden. How are you sweetie?

"Say hi" said Sally Ann in a playful manner. Jayden starts smiling and lets out a smile little giggle. Then he starts making some gurgling baby sounds.

"Well I gotta get goin' Thelma. It was nice talking to you."

"Pleasure's all mine sugar."

"And thanks for the paperwork." Sally Ann got ready to turn around. "Oh by the way Thelma. You don't' have to call me Mrs. Farrell. Just Sally Ann. I'm not that old. Kids call me that."

"Well alright then, Sally Ann. See you later then."

"Ok take care." Said Sally Ann. Then she turned around and walked out pushing Jayden in his stroller. Nathan and Leanne followed her out of the office.

"Y'all still hungry? Or are you still full from this morning? She asked the kids.

"I'm full" said Nathan.

"I'm a bit hungry" said Leanne.

"Well you can go and eat breakfast then" said Sally Ann. "Y'all both know to line up by your class at 8:05 right?"

"yeah mama" said Leanne.

"Well me and Jayden are gonna go now and I'll be back later to pick you two up. Y'all be good, listen to your teachers and stay out of trouble."

"We will mama" said Nathan.

"I love you" said Sally Ann.

"Love you too mama" said Nathan.

"Love you too " said Leanne.

"Gimme a kiss." Said Sally Ann. She reached over to give them both hugs and kisses. The kids give her a kiss on the cheek and then she gives them kisses on their cheeks.

"Give your brother Jayden a kiss too" she said.

They both give Jayden each a peck on the cheek.

"Ok see you later."

"Bye mama"

"Bye mama"

The kids both walked away and Sally Ann started to walk away pushing Jayden in the stroller until a brown headed skinny white woman approached her. Her hair was pulled into a bun with a part in the middle of her head. She was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt polo shirt with some blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Excuse meh. Uh… Sally Ann is it? Sally Ann turned around.

"Yeah. You're Roberta right?"

"Right. I just wanted to know if you'll be interested in maybe coming to a PTA meeting we're having here at the school. It's gonna be on Friday evening at 5:30 over here in the library and –"

"Im sorry I can't I have allot to do that day."

"Ok . Well just in case you change your mind, I'll give you a flyer here." Roberta pulls out a flyer from her purse and then hands it to Sally Ann.

"Thank you" said Sally Ann. "Well I have to go now. So take care."

"Ok see ya later." Said Roberta.

"Bye" Said Sally Ann.

Roberta then walks off. Sally Ann then pushes Jayden in his stroller. She goes to the nearest trash can, balls up the flyer, throws it in the trash, and walks off pushing Jayden in the stroller.

"She had allot of nerve." Thought Sally Ann as she walked back to the SUV with the baby. Sally Ann did not really like Roberta or any of the other mothers that she talked to as much only because she was phony and because her and the other mothers were snobs. She also noticed deep down that they actually looked down on her, Hasil and the kids because they are all Farrells, even though her and the kids didn't actually look like the Farrells. There were still townspeople that were prejudice against Farrells and very few that were prejudice against blacks. So for Sally Ann, it's a bigger situation since she's a black woman married to a Farrell. Plus her children are bi-racial and are Farrells. She has gotten strange looks and stares from people in the school when her and Hasil came with the kids to events or to pick up the kids. Hasil also got strange looks and stares when he dropped off Nathan and Leanne as well. Some of the other parents actually didn't let their kids play with Nathan and Leanne simply because they were Farrells. Sally Ann saw that and it hurt her alot. So she wanted nothing at all to do with people that were in school organizations especially the PTA. Thus she NEVER volunteered at the school. Sally Ann was really starting not to like Blackburg Elementary School anymore. She was actually pondering to pull Nathan and Leanne out and put them into another school. She did think about pulling them out of school and homeschooling them herself but with her busy schedule, she did not have the time or the patience. She wanted the best for her kids ever since they were born. She wanted them to go to school in town so that they would have a better education unlike her in-laws in the mountain that didn't know how to read or write even though she taught her husband how to read and write.

Sally Ann and Jayden finally made it back to the SUV. Sally Ann unlocked the doors with her key and opened the back door to put Jayden into his car seat. She unbuckled the strap from his stroller, took him out and placed him into his car seat. She then strapped him into his car seat, folded the stroller, and put it in the backseat closing the back door afterwards. She got in the driver's side of the SUV, closed the door and buckled her seat belt. She started to put the key into the ignition to start the vehicle when suddenly her phone started to ring and Hasil was calling her. She pulled her phone out of her purse, looked at it, and then answered it.

"Hey baby"

"What cha up tuh right now?

"Just dropped the kids off and gotta go buy a few things before coming back up."

"Oh ok."

"You went to the meeting with the Brennin already?"

"Yeah I went."

"How d' it go?"

"It was ok. We just talked 'bout' what to do to keep up the food supply for the clan that's all. Nothin' at all that important."

"Uh Ok. After I come up there I'm gonna try and put Jayden down for his afternoon nap after I feed him. Then I'm gonna go and take a bath and get some things done like laundry and cleanin'"

"How bout I join ya in that bath of yers?" Asked Hasil flirtatiously.

"Oh won't ya" said Sally Ann giggling.

"S'pose I will. We can definitely pick up where we left off this mornin'."

"Ooooooo. Sounds good to me big daddy." Sally Ann then chuckles.

"Big what?" said Hasil all confused.

"It's an expression silly" said Sally Ann.

"Oh " said Hasil laughing. "Anyway, why don't ya bring me some 'o' them chocolate kisses when yuh get home."

"Ya mean these lips of mine right? Or the actual candy? She says flirtatiously.

"What 'd' ya think woman?"

Sally Ann knew exactly what he meant and She laughed.

"How 'bout' you bring me some of them vanilla kisses to go with these chocolate ones and that luscious hillbilly ass of your, so I can smack it, and we'll talk."

Hasil laughs. "Looks like ya got yerself a deal Darlin"

Sally Ann laughed. "You're crazy.. I'm 'a' get off this phone right now. Got some shopping to do. Then me and Jayden'll be up there in a while."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too. See ya in a bit."

"Ok bye." Said Hasil. Then he hung up.

Sally Ann hung up as well. She put her phone in her purse, started the engine and switched gears, then drove off.

Chapter 3

Sally Ann already did her shopping for the morning before going back home to Shay Mountain. She bought things such as laundry detergent, cooking oil, Seasoning, cleaning liquid such as bleach, Enfamil baby formula, Pampers diapers, Wipes, dishwashing liquid, hair gel and other hair products, and many other foods for lunch and for dinner. As soon as she got everything she needed from the store, she headed back home to the mountain in her GMC Yukon Denali with Jayden in the back in the car seat gurgling and cooing away as he played with the small stuffed animals that were hanging from the top his infant car seat.

"We're gonna see daddy right now" said Sally Ann. " Are ya excited?"

The baby cooed away.

"Da da" he said then he cooed away.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann in a high pitched playful voice. "We're gonna go home right now and see daddy . You're gonna have lunch and take a nap too. Yeah you are."

The baby cooed and gurgled again making more sounds as Sally Ann kept on driving. After a while, they finally made it home on the mountain. Sally Ann then parked the SUV, took Jayden out and grabbed a few bags while she was carrying Jayden. She walked all the way to her and Hasil's cabin. Luckily the door was unlocked when she got there and she didn't have to go through the trouble of pulling her keys out of her purse to unlock the door. She put the bags down in front of the door, reached for the door knob, twisted it and opened the door. Then she reached down while carrying Jayden on her hip and grabbed two bags, walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Hasil was coming her way from their bedroom.

"Hey" he said.  
"Hi babe" said Sally Ann as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey buddy. How are ya?" Hasil said to Jayden playfully then kissed him on the cheek. He then took the baby out of Sally Ann's arms and started playing with him.

"I have some more bags in the truck right now to get. " Said Sally Ann. "I'll be right back."

She went back to the SUV to get the rest of the bags, locked it up, and came back. She then started putting some of the food away and took out the food that she was going to cook.

"I know what I'm gonna fix you for lunch." She said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Fried Chicken, macaroni and cheese, peas and carrots."

"Ain't that fine."

"I knew you would like that. I got the chicken from the store cuz it would take too long to get a chicken from here and butcher it, pluck all the feathers off and drain the blood. That's too much work and I ain't got time for all of that."

"Yeah"

"I also got some frozen peas and carrots and a small quart of milk from the store to make the macaroni and cheese. I wanna make this less time consuming as possible cuz I got allot of things to do."

"Includin' our little date in the bathtub?" asked Hasil flirtatiously.

Sally Ann laughed. "That too. After Jayden's asleep. Or we could have us a little cuddle time and more before that."

"Sounds mighty fine to me" said Hasil.

Sally ann cooks the food for her and Hasil. She also heats up a small pot of water to put 2 small jars of Chicken and Dumpling meal and Green beans baby food so they can heat up. After the food is ready, she gets a Large plate and a small plate to prepare the food for Hasil and Jayden. She fixes Hasil's plate first then she fixes Jayden's plate.

"Your plate's ready babe."

"Alright I'm comin' in."

"Bring the baby in too and put him in the high chair."

"Ok." Hasil then walks into the kitchen carrying Jayden and puts him in his high chair. Hasil then walks up to Sally Ann and takes it to the table to eat.

"Thanks darlin'" he said. Then he eats his food. Sally Ann comes over to the table with the small plate of food for Jayden. She sits down across from Jayden and starts to feed him one spoonful at a time uttering playful words. She continued to feed him all of the food until the plate was empty. The baby started to feel a bit sleepy. His eyes were starting to droop a bit. Sally Ann took Jayden out of the high chair then sat down and held him. She then held him in a position to nurse him. She pulled up her shirt and one side of her bra, then placed Jayden up to her breast to feed him. She placed her nipple into the baby's mouth. He latched on and starts to suck.

"Food's delicious" said Hasil. "As always."

"Thanks." Said Sally Ann. "Glad you liked it."

"You know I do. Always have loved your cookin' since we stayed in that house down ther."

"You mean Naomi's house."

"Yeah. Macaroni and cheese was the first thang you ever made for me."

"Oh yeah." Sally Ann chuckled. "Now I remember. It's been about 8 years I believe."

"That long"

"Yeah. It was also where we first made love. Remember?"

"Well I'll be."

"That my dear was when I got pregnant with Nathaniel.

Hasil laughed. "Yeah."There was a short pause.

"Thank God you didn't die durin' that shooting when Sheriff Houghton took you to his house. Cuz If you did I don't know where me and Nathaniel would be today. I don't know what I would've done . I nearly died when I saw you in that hospital bed unconscious."

Hasil got up from the table and walked over to Sally Ann as she was still sitting and nursing Jayden. He raised her chin with his finger motioning for her to look at him.

"Look at me" he said. "My people believe that there are spirits here on the mountain that look after us and protect us."

Sally Ann didn't say a word.

"Looks like they were or they wouldn't have brought me back to ya. After all, I said I would always come back to ya. Remember?" He then got down on his knees and put his hands on Sally Ann's chin.

"I love you Sally Ann. Always have and always will."

"I love you too Hasil Farrell." Hasil kisses her.

"Besides, if you were to die we wouldn't have our little girl Leanne or this little boy here."

They both look down at Jayden as he continued sucking away on Sally Ann's right breast. Sally Ann continued to nurse Jayden until he pulled away from her breast. Hasil started to get aroused at the sight of Sally Ann's dark brown nipple popping out. He started to look as if he was about to drool. He couldn't wait to take her into their bedroom and have his way with her.

"I saw that." She said. Hasil laughed.

"Remember. After he goes to sleep."

She then put her right breast back into her bra, pulled her shirt down and picked up Jayden to burp him. She pulled him over her shoulder and patted his back. She continued to nurse him on her left breast until he fell asleep. As soon as he was falling asleep, Sally Ann quietly put Jayden in his crib. There was no need to change his diaper since Sally Ann already changed him an hour before coming home. She then walked off making sure not to wake the baby. She walked to her and Hasil's bedroom. Hasil then snuck up behind her.

"Lookin' fer me?"

Sally Ann screamed a bit. Then she turned around.

"You scared the shit outta me."

Hasil laughed. "So ya got hem chocolate kisses fer meh yet?'

"That and more. You bring me my request?"

"Oh what's that?"

"The vanilla kisses with the chocolate ones. Oh my. I see you just did and more." Then she smacks his butt.

"Ooo. What else would that be?" He asked flirtatiously getting closer to Sally Ann and holding her waist.

"That luscious hillbilly ass of yours. " she said. "I said I was gonna smack It. Remember?"

They both laughed. Hasil started kissing Sally Ann. Sally Ann put her arms around Hasil's neck as they were kissing. He then started kissing her neck and motioned her into the bedroom pulling Sally Ann's red and white striped long sleeve shirt over her head and throwing it down to the floor. Sally Ann then pulled Hasil's brown tank top over Hasil's head as well. She then unfastened Hasil's kilt and it dropped to the floor. Hasil then moved hands up Sally Ann's back, unhooked her bra, pulled it off, and threw it down on the bedroom floor. He then grabbed Sally Ann's legs, picked her up and tossed her on their bed. Hasil jumped on top of her and kissed Sally Ann some more. Sally Ann held onto Hasil's back and started rubbing on it as Hasil moved down towards her neck kissing her and moving lower. Suddenly, Hasil and Sally ann were interrupted by a knock on their front door. Hasil jumps off of Sally Ann fast and puts his clothes on.

"Damn it" said Sally Ann irritated. "Who is it now?"

"Don't know." Said Hasil putting on his kilt. "Gonna go see right now." He then puts his brown tank top back on.

"Probably one of your cousins who need your help in some scheme they're planning huh?"

"Sally Ann you know that's my family and I need to help them"

"Not if it's gonna risk possibly gettin' you in trouble." She said. She sits up, gets off the bed then starts to pick her bra and shirt off the floor. " The last thing I want is for you to be arrested or killed this time." She puts her bra back on. "They better not wake up the baby either. I just put him down to sleep."

"Will ya just give it a rest? Said Hasil. I haven't even opened the door to see who it is."

"Well I'm gonna check on the baby." Said Sally she put her shirt back on. Sally Ann was still irritated at the fact that her time with Hasil got interrupted. But at the same time, she was apprehensive because she did not want her husband ending up in another possibly dangerous situation like the one that happened when he got shot by the FBI officer while he was out with Big Foster and his posse even though it's been 8 years since that happened. Sally Ann has not fully gotten over all that's happened and she still worries even though no such incidents has happened over the years since then and since Hasil recovered from the gunshot wound to his stomach and since after her and Hasil got married. Many more has happened with the Coal company and the Farrells since then, but many other issues between the two worlds have also been resolved. The Coal company has backed off, but not completely. Some issues still go on a bit. Hasil already left the bedroom to go to the living room to answer the door. Sally Ann walked out of the bedroom as well and went to the Jayden's room to check on him. The knocking got louder. Hasil walked to the door and opened it fast. Standing right outside in front of the door was Big foster, Little foster, and Philip.

"What took ya so long ta answer?" Asked Big Foster.

"I was busy" said Hasil. "Unlike you I have a wife."

"Well, you gonna let us in or what?" Asked Big Foster .

"Yeah, come in already." Said Hasil.

Big Foster walks into the livingroom. Little Foster and Phillip walk in behind him. Phillip closes the door behind him since he was the last one to come into the house. They sat on the couch.

"So what'd' y'all want?" asked Hasil. "And keep it down cuz my kid's asleep."

"you know we're havin' our annual Sunset Ceremony and we need yer help." Said Little Foster.

"What 'd' y'all need me for?" asked Hasil".

"We need an extra guy to go huntin' with us and You're the guy" said Philip.

"Ok, When?" asked Hasil.

"Right now." Said Big Foster.

"Now? " Asked Hasil. "Why now?"

"Cuz we need all the meat we can get. And right now's the perfect time." Said Big Foster.

"I can't go right now. Im busy." Said Hasil.

"Busy doin' what? Bein' under ya wife?" asked Phillip jokingly.

"Aint none of ya business what I was doin. And you leave my wife outta this." Said Hasil."

"Leave me out of what?" Asked sally Ann coming into the livingroom.

"Relax, This has nothin' to do with you Sally Ann." Said Phillip.

"Well y'all two put me into it so spill the beans Jack." She said crossing her arms together.

"Big foster, Little Foster,and Philip needed an extra guy to go huntin' with them for the Sunset Ceremony and I told them I was busy and Phillip just joked around about you. That's all" said Hasil. "I just told them to leave you out of it."

"Good" said Sally Ann. "Leave me out of y'all's conversation. So when's your big hunt?"

"Right now" said Little Foster.

"So when's the sunset Ceremony takin' place?" Sally Ann asked.

"In a couple of days" said Little Foster.

"And you have to go hunting right now? Ya cant wait til tomorrow or the day after that?" Asked Sally Ann. "The meat'll get bad won't it?"

"We smoke it sweetheart" said Big Foster sarcastically. " We keep it in a smokehouse fer a reason and it lasts for a while. So it'll be good by then."

"So Hasil. You in or you out?" asked Little Foster.

"Ya cant find somebody else?" Asked Hasil. "Me and Sally Ann were in the middle of som-"

"Ya know what babe? Why don't you go? It's ok" said Sally Ann.

"Ya sure?" asked Hasil.

"Yeah. We could use some extra meat for dinner anyway" said Sally Ann. "I'll see what you come back with."

"Alright then. I'm in. Said Hasil.

"Good. Let's do this." Said Philip.

"Gedgedyah." Said Big Foster.

"Gedgedyah" said Little Foster.

"Gedgedyah" said Phillip.

The three men get up and head out towards the door.

"I'll meet Y'all outside."said Hasil.

Big Foster,Little Foster,and Phillip walk out the door. Little Foster closes the door.

"You absolutely sure 'bout' all this?" Asked Hasil. "I can tell you got somethin' on yer mind. Tell me now if there is."

"Well to be honest, I'm a bit irritated we got interrupted for a hunting trip." Said Sally Ann"But I understand they need you. Plus we could use some extra meat for dinner anyway."

" I'll see what I can find." Said Hasil. "You know I'll be back and I'll ty to make time fer ya. I'm sorry we got interrupted. Maybe we can pick it back up tonight."

"We'll see" said Sally Ann. "That's if I ain't too tired from taking care of the kids and doing chores."

"Well I'm off then." Said Hasil. "I'll see you later."

"Alright love you." Said Sally Ann.

"Love you too." Said Hasil. He gives her a peck on the lips, opens the door, walks out and closes the door behind him. Sally Ann goes and gets the water ready for her bath after it gets warm enough.

She takes off her clothes and gets in and soaks. As she soaks in the tub, she tries not to think about how irritated and disappointed she was that her intimate time with her husband was cut short because of how his family needed him. Plus she gets busy with the kids and with household chores. She also gets tired allot with taking care of Jayden and her and Hasil are usually too tired to have their time together at night time. They both take turns getting up early in the morning to get the kids ready for school and to take them there. Sally Ann desperately wanted alone time with Hasil. She missed spending time with her husband very much. After she's done with her bath, she gets out of the tub and gets dressed. She puts on some blue skinny jeans and a pink short sleeve top and white tennis shoes. She puts her natural curly hair into a bun. She then starts to do some cleaning around the house. She washes dishes, sweeps and mops floors, takes out the trash, cleans the bathroom, straightens up the living room, etc… all while Jayden is still asleep in his crib. As soon as she started to do the laundry, Sally Ann gets a call from Nathan and Leanne's school.

"Hello Mrs. Farrell?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ms. Heffner."

" Hi Ms. Heffner. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I'm calling about your daughter Leanne."

"Is she ok?" Asked Sally Ann concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, but I'm afraid I have some bad news about her which is why you need to come down and get her."

"Would you mind telling me what you mean by that?"

"Well Mrs. Farrell, Leanne was sent to the principal's office today."

"Well what did she do?"

"She punched a little boy in the face and gave him a black eye."

"What?" Sally Ann hollered shocked and Angry. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier at lunch time Mrs. Farrell. We're holding her here in the office until you get here and the principal would like to speak to you about her as well. How soon can you get here?"

"In about an hour."

"Ok, we'll see you then."

"Thank you."

"bye bye."

"Bye." Said sally Ann. Then she hung up the phone.

Sally Ann was very upset and angry, and shocked that her daughter would even do such a thing. She never did anything like that to anybody before. She was trying to figure out how to keep her cool even though she was angry. She didn't know the whole story so whe wanted to give Leanne a chance to explain her actions when she got to the school. She grabbed her keys and threw them into her purse. She then packed a diaper bag with diapers , wipes, and a pacifier, and a toy for Jayden. She took the diaper bag and went to get Jayden. Before leaving, she changed jayden's diaper and put his pants back on, picked him up and headed out the door.

Chapter 4

It was off to the school again as Sally Ann already left the house with Jayden still asleep in his car seat. However, it didn't' take long for Jayden to wake up from his nap crying as soon as Sally Ann drove into town after leaving the mountain completely to go up to the school to see about Leanne. He woke up crying because he felt a bit gassy and because he was teething too. Jayden has been teething for quite some time. He started when he was 6 months old.

"We're almost there baby" said Sally Ann. She kept on driving. But the baby kept crying. His cries got even sharper the longer it took Sally Ann to get up to the school. It was about time for Jayden to get up anyway after all, it has been a couple of hours since he has been asleep. Sally Ann was in a hurry to get up to the school to find a parking space so that she could park and get out and comfort her baby, see about Leanne and to pick up Nathan. She finally reached the school and She drove around to look for a parking space. She wasn't able to find one at first so she drove around the school a second time with the baby crying again.

"Hang in there sweetie. Mama's tryin' to find a parking space for us." She said to Jayden. "Just hang in there ok?"

She began to get irritated. Not only because the baby is crying but also because she couldn't find a parking space.

"If I can only find a damn parking space" she said to herself. She then drove around the school once again and she finally found one. A lady in a 2004 Ford Taurus was just leaving. Sally Ann waited for her to pull out. The woman was taking her sweet time to leave. With the crying, Sally Ann was getting more irritated.

"Why don't ya hurry up and leave already damn it." She said. She was tempted to honk her horn. The woman finally backed out of the parking space with her car and pulled off.

"It took her ass long enough."Said Sally Ann. She then pulled inside of the parking space and turned the ignition off. Sally ann then got out of the SUV and opened the back door to get Jayden out of his car seat. As she held him, she started to rock him a bit.

"What's the matter my little man? You gassy? "

Jayden kept on crying. She held him some more and rocked him. She even patted his back gently. He suddenly burped but he kept on crying a bit because he was still teething. Sally Ann saw that as well since he was rubbing his ears while he was crying. She looked in the diaper bag for a teething toy to give him. She happened to find one. It was a toy Giraffe. She hands it to him.

" Here sweetie" she said.

Jayden promptly takes the toy out of Sally Ann's hand. He puts it in his mouth and starts gumming had already stopped crying after putting the toy giraffe in his mouth. Sally Ann put Jayden back inside of his car seat for a second so that she could take out the umbrella stroller and unfold it. After unfolding it, she took Jayden out of the car seat and put him into it. She strapped him in, closed the doors, and locked them with her key. Then she pushed Jayden into the school . Sally Ann was still shocked and upset at the news she got earlier as she went inside of the building. She was really having a bad day so far with all the stuff that happened. Her quality time with her husband got interrupted, her daughter got in trouble and is getting suspended , then her baby was crying alot and she couldn't find a parking space. Plus the woman who occupied the parking space that she was waiting for took her sweet time to leave. Sally Ann walked down the hallway of the school pushing Jayden in his stroller once again. She opens the door to go into the office and then pushes Jayden in. Sally Ann walked up to the front desk. A woman with short light brown hair approached the desk since Thelma wasn't in the office. It was Ms. Heffner.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi I'm here because I got a call that my daughter was in the principal's office." Said sally Ann.

"Ok, what's her name and her grade please?" Asked Ms. Heffner

"Leanne Farrell" said Sally Ann. She's a first grader."

"Oh yes" said Ms. Heffner. "Now I remember. Mrs. Farrell I'm glad you came in. Mr. Williams is expecting you and Leanne is in his office right now."

"Yes I know. I spoke with you over the phone." Said Sally Ann.

"Ok, well you can come through the door right next to you. This way."

"Thank you."

"Right this way Mrs. Farrell."

Ms. Heffner came from behind the desk and opened the door for Sally Ann to go inside. Sally Ann walked inside pushing Jayden.

"He'll be with you shortly." Said Ms. Heffner

"Ok thank you Ms. Heffner." Said Sally Ann

"You're welcome"said Ms. Heffner. Then she closed the door went her way.

Sally Ann sat in a chair right next to Leanne across from the principal's desk. Leanne had a look of shame and fear as soon as she saw her mother come in and sit next to her.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Asked sally Ann trying to keep her cool. "Cuz I know this ain't like you to end up here in the principal's office."

"Mama it ain't my fault" said Leanne.

"It ain't' your fault." Said Sally Ann sarcastically. "Really Leanne? Explain to me how it's not your fault that you punched a little boy in the face and gave him a black eye. You ain't never done anything like this before. I never taught you to do this. You got all this fightin' stuff from your daddy."

"Mama, I"-

"Im very angry and disappointed in you" said sally Ann."How could you even bother to do such a thing?"

"Mama listen" hollered Leanne.

Sally Ann stood quiet since she never really gave Leanne a chance to explain her side of the story.;

"'Alright I'm all ears" She said.

"I didn't punch Nicholas for no reason. " said Leanne. "He called me a dirty Farrell, poured chocolate milk on my hair and he pushed me down to the ground and I fell."

Sally Ann got even more quiet. She realized how wrong she was for just jumping into conclusions and not taking the time to really listen to her daughter.

"so what happened next?"

" The kids were laughing at me . He tried to push me again and I punched him in the face. This was after I got up."

" Did you tell a grown up nearby that he was bothering you?"

"there wasn't one. Not at the went over and told Ms. Beverly that I punched him in the face. She asked me why I did it and I told her what happened but she didn't believe me so she took me to the office."

"Oh really" said Sally Ann even more angry at the fact that Ms. Beverly didn't even believe Leanne's side of the story and that she only believed Nicholas' side. She really wanted to give that woman a piece of her mind. Suddenly, Mr. Williams the principal walked in. He was a tall slim and dark haired man wearing a gray plaid shirt with a red tie and some gray colored slacks and black shoes. He had a little gray hair on the sides since he was middle aged.

"Hello Mrs. Farrell" said Mr. Williams as he came inside of his office. He closed the door behind him and walked over towards Sally Ann.

"Hello Mr. Williams said Sally Ann. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." He said as he reached over towards Sally Ann to shake her hand. The two shook hands and he walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at the file on his desk regarding Leanne.

"The reason you've been called in today Mrs. Farrell is because of an incident your daughter was involved in with a little boy named Nicholas cooper. It all happened at lunch time."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Williams. Leanne just told me her side of the story before you came in. Did she happen to tell you?"

"Uh, yes she did."

"I wonder if she actually told you that Ms. Beverly or whoever this woman that was working outside at the time that this happened did not believe her after she told her her side of the story. And that tells me that she strictly took the side of that little boy."

"Well this is under investigation Mrs. Farrell. I will ask more of the students if they have seen what actually happened. I guarantee you that we will get to the very bottom of this."

"Oh I have no doubt that you will Mr. Williams. However, what's really bothering me right now is the fact that Leanne told her that the little boy called her a name, poured chocolate milk on her head, and pushed her down to the ground even though my daughter told her why she punched that little boy in the face. Not to say that I condone what my daughter did. Even then that woman still didn't believe her. Leanne has never hit anyone in this school til' now."

"I understand that and I do apologize that this has happened. This is unacceptable . We do not tolerate bullying here at Blackburg Elementary School."

"Nicholas called me a Dirty Farrell Mr. Williams." Said Leanne. "That's how all this started."

"Right out of the mouth of a child" said Sally Ann.

"It was also brought to my attention by Beverly that Nicholas said that Leanne just came out and Punched him for no reason."

"I think it's best if you bring Beverly in here " said Sally Ann.

"She's not available right now."

"I really don't believe that story at all. My daughter just said that Nicholas called her a dirty Farrell. She told you everything that happened to her. And so did I."

"Well she could have hit him for no apparent reason."

"So you're saying my daughter's a liar now Mr. Williams?"

"No Mrs. Farrell. Not at all. I'm just saying that"-

"Well what are you sayin' then? My daughter has spoken the truth. She wouldn't' lie about this. She just told you this right now."

Mr. Williams sat quiet at his desk for a bit.

"Now I would like to know if you would please bring that woman in here so that she can tell us herself in her own words if what that little boy said was true. I bet you one thing, that if you can't get her in here then you're taking her side of the story which is totally wrong. I'm also gonna assume that you, your faculty, and your staff aren't doing your jobs right in keeping this school a bully free school. And what that little boy did to my daughter was considered bullying. And I would like to know what you're gonna do about that."

"Well like I said Mrs. Farrell. Ms. Brown is not available right now. She's gone for the day, and I will speak to Nicholas and his parents as well as the other students. For now, Leanne will have to be suspended for 3 days. It is against school policy for any student to physically assault another student."

"How 'bout' verbally assaulting other students?" Asked Sally Ann in an assertive tone. 'Would you like to add that? Or is it not in the school policy? Racial slurs and derogatory names are unacceptable and Nicholas already crossed that line with my daughter. Farrell ain't just a surname. It's a group of people that make a clan. These people are human beings like any of us here and they've even been discriminated against and treated like animals just like people my race have been and still are to this day in some parts of this country. Now my husband's a Farrell and my kids are Farrells. I may not be a Farrell by blood, but I'm still one. So I take that as an offense and I will NOT stand for my child being bullied or discriminated simply for being one."

"Mrs. Farrell, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." Yelled Sally Ann. "My daughter has been verbally and physically assaulted, demeaned, and humiliated in front of her peers and she hit that little boy out of self-defense. Now I believe she had the right to defend herself Mr. Williams and since she's being suspended for defending herself that little boy should be suspended too. I'm sure he's probably bullied other kids too besides my daughter and something needs to be done about this."

"Mama he has" said Leanne.

"When?" Asked Sally Ann. Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Since last week." Said Leanne. "I told Ms. Beverly and she said she would talk to Nicholas but she never did."

"I will be sure to talk to Ms. Brown about this and to Nicholas and his parents" Said Mr. Williams. " I cannot and will not tolerate this behavior."

"Yes please be sure to. And keep that little brat away from my daughter. Cuz if you don't and I hear about him bothering her again, not only will pull her and my son out of this school. I will go down to the school board and report you. And I'll take legal action against this school. Plus, I'll press charges against that boy and his parents too."

"Now now let's not get carried away here Mrs. Farrell."

"Oh nobody's getting carried away Mr. Williams. Do your job and everything' ll be just fine. You're lucky my husband's not down here. You know why?"

"Why is that Mrs. Farrell?"

"Cuz he would've had yer head had he known that you as an administrator of this school is not doing your job properly to protect our kids."

Mr. Williams looked at Sally Ann shocked. He also got a bit scared.

"Now Mrs. Farrell I will do all that I can to resolve this issue promptly." He said.

"I now you will Mr. Williams." She said. "I'm sure Hasil would be pleased to hear that as well after I inform him. Have a nice day." She gets up from her chair and gets Jayden's stroller and pushes it towards the door.

"Come on Leanne." She said. They all left the office. Soon, school was over and Sally Ann, Leanne, and Jayden stuck around to pick up Nathan. After picking up Nathan, they headed off to McDonalds to get some food and then home to the mountain.

"Your dad's gonna take you to school tomorrow" said Sally Ann. "Leanne got suspended so I'll have to ask him to get her homework from her teacher."

"I know. "She gave Nicholas Cooper a black eye." Said Nathan. "It should've been me that did that."

"He had it comin'" said Leanne. Then she laughed.

"I wish I could've done it cuz I would never let anybody pick on you even though you're annyoying at times."

"So are you" said Leanne.

"Ok that's enough." Said Sally Ann. "Don't be mean to each other."

"I still wanna play with Eli after I do my homework mama." Said Nathan.

"Go by and ask Gwin or Little Foster" said Sally Ann.

The kids eat their food in the SUV and took turns playing with Nathan's Gameboy for it was a long ride getting back home. After 45 minutes of driving, Sally Ann and the kids finally made it home. They got out of the SUV and walked to the house.

"Remember. Homework first before anything." Said Sally Ann.

Sally Ann walked inside of the house Holding Jayden after the kids walked in.

"Daddy" shouted Leanne and Nathan excitedly as they were glad to see their father.

"Hey ther y'all" said Hasil hugging his kids. "How was your day at school?"

"Good" said Nathan.

"Not so good" said Leanne.

"Why's that pumpkin?" asked Hasil.

"I got suspended" said Leanne.

"You what? Why? What did ya do?" He asked.

"I think I'll let mama tell you better." Said Leanne.

"Nathan and Leanne go do your homework" said Sally Ann. She closes the door behind her.

"Hi babe" She said to Hasil.

"Hey" said Hasil. He gives Sally Ann a kiss on the cheek. He then kisses the baby on the cheek as well.

"How 'd' the hunting go?"

"It went well actually. We got allot of meat."

"What did y'all get?"

"A moose, a bear, rabbits, turkey, all kinds of stuff."

"Looks like the clan's gonna have one hell of a feast."

"Yeah."

"What 'd' ya get us?"

"A deer and a few turkeys. That outta tie us up fer a couple of days."

"I'd say so. What 'd' ya want me to fix ya for dinner? The turkey or the deer?"

"Deer"

"Guess I'll make venison stew. You better cut up the meat then."

"I'll do it in a little bit."

"I had such a shitty day today."

"Why? What happened?"

"Leanne got sent to the principal's office. She got suspended for 3 days."

"I know. She told me that. But she didn't tell me what fer."

"For punching a little boy in the face. She also gave him a black eye."

"Now what the hell 'd' she go and do that fer?"

"Apparently, it was out of self-defense." Said Sally Ann as she took Jayden his bedroom to change his diaper and his clothes. Hasil followed them into Jayden's bedroom.

"The little boy was bein' a bully. He called her a dirty Farrell, poured chocolate milk on her hair, then he pushed her down to the ground."

"What?" Hollered Hasil angrily.

"Wait for it." Said Sally Ann. Leanne got back up. He tried to push her again but she punched him right in the face and gave him a black eye."

"Well I'll be damn" said Hasil.

"The little brat had the nerve to tell a woman who worked there that Leanne hit him for no reason and when Leanne told her her side of the story, she didn't believe her."

Hasil started to get angry a bit. The look on his face told all.

"I've been going back and forth with the principal who's a complete dumb ass. That also adds to the stress I've been having causin' me to have such a shitty day."

Sally Ann continued to tell Hasil everything that happened as she changed Jayden's diaper and put clean clothes on him.

"Lets just say that he'll be shittin' his pants the next time he sees you" said Sally Ann.

Hasil laughed . He laughed harder than ever before.

"I don't really wanna hurt the guy" said Hasil. "But I'll do what I gotta do."

"I bet" said Sally Ann.

"I don't want Leanne fighting in school but I do want her to defend herself." Said Hasil.

"Me too." Said Sally Ann. "I'm proud of her for standing up for herself. I know she's gonna grow up to be a strong woman."

"Strong how?" Asked Hasil.

"Strong in character and in strength." Said Sally Ann. "After all. She got all that fightin' from you."

Hasil laughs again. "Hey, what can I say? It runs in the family."

"I just hope she don't go around beating up her boyfriends when she gets older." Said Sally Ann. "If she ever has any."

"Ugh. Boyfriend?" said Hasil. Sally Ann laughed.

"She's not gonna be a little girl forever" she said." She's gotta grow up sometime. Just like Nathan will too and I ain't too keen on idea of him having girlfriends either. Same goes for Jayden."

Jayden was smiling and gurgling away.

"Dada. Dada." Said the baby.

"Oh you wanna go to daddy now?" said Sally Ann to the baby playfully. The baby just gurgled away and smiled.

"Looks like he wants his daddy now."

Hasil then takes the baby from Sally Ann. He then takes him into the living room and starts playing with him. Sally Ann goes and helps the kids with their homework and does other chores. She also has Leanne change her clothes and gets cleaned up after she's done with her homework. She also washed Leanne's hair since it was drenched with chocolate milk. She combed it again afterwards. Nathan also went to play with Eli after he was done with his homework as well. Sally Ann told him to come back home when it got dark. Of course he didn't come home by himself since Little Foster and Eli walked him back home. Sally Ann already fixed dinner and the family ate. She then had the kids take their baths, put on their pajamas, and go to bed.

The next morning, Sally Ann woke Nathan up to get ready for school. She also fixed him, Hasil, and Jayden their breakfast. Leanne was still asleep since she didn't go to school that day because of her suspension. As soon as Nathan finished eating his breakfast, Sally Ann fixed his hair. She brushed it back, put some gel on the sides, and put it into a long ponytail with a braid.

"All done baby" said Sally Ann. Nathan got up after Sally Ann finished his hair.

"Go get your backpack and your jacket" she said.

"Alright mama." He goes and grabs his backpack and jacket from him and Leanne's room. Hasil comes out of the kitchen after eating his breakfast. He had already put on a pair of jeans and one of his long sleeve shirts before eating breakfast since he was taking Nathan to school that morning.

"Hasil baby come here for a second please." She called.

Hasil walks towards Sally Ann. "What?"

"Since you're taking Nathan to school, can you go by the office and give Thelma this paperwork please?" She hands him the envelope full of papers.

"What's this?" he asked as he took the envelope from Sally Ann.

"Just some enrollment papers for the kids for the next school year." Said Sally Ann. "Also can you go by Mrs. Rogers' and get Leanne's homework please?"

"Alright" said Hasil.

"Thanks baby. I appreciate it." Said Sally Ann.

Jayden was in a baby bouncer right next to Sally Ann's feet in front of the couch just cooing and gurgling away as usual. He was a happy baby especially since he already ate his breakfast. He was laying inside of his bouncer playing with the toys that were on top like the ones on his infant car seat. The soft music from the bouncer was playing as he was bouncing away and playing with his toys. Nathan comes in after getting his backpack and his jacket. He puts his jacket on over his white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Alright Nathan let's go" said Hasil.

"Bye mama. See you later. I love you." Said Nathan.

"Bye sweetie. Love you too." Said Sally Ann. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Nathan then goes by the door and waits for Hasil.

"Ok I'm going." Said Hasil.

"Alright bye baby" said Sally Ann. Hasil leans over and kisses Sally Ann.

"See you in a while." Said Hasil.

"Love you." Said Sally Ann.

"Love you too." Said Hasil.

Then hasil and Nathan leave.

Chapter 5

Hasil and Nathan made it down to Blackburg Elementary School after 45 minutes in the GMC Yukon Denali. Although he genuinely prefers riding his ATV or a motorcycle better than driving the suv, Hasil still drives the SUV from time to time to take his kids to school or to pick them up from school on certain days since he and Sally Ann take turns doing so. Hasil and Nathan go down the hallway of the school and into the main office. Nathan sits in one of the chairs in the office and Hasil walks up to the front desk.

"Hello there Hasil" said Thelma. "How are you today?"

"Hi" said Hasil."I'm fine. Thank you ma'am."

"So what can I do today for you handsome?" Asked Thelma.

"Well." Said Hasil chuckling a bit. "Well my wife sent in some papers fer meh to give you in this envelope." He holds up the envelope then hands it to her.

"Oh the enrollment forms for next school year."

"Yeah."

Thelma takes the envelope with the papers from Hasil.

"I'll see to it that the right person gets these." She said as she puts them on her desk. "Is there anything else I can help you with darling?"

"Oh yeah." Said Hasil. "I just remembered. I gotta get Leanne's homework from her teacher Mrs. Rogers. I believe that's her name."

"Leanne's a first grader right?"

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Rogers is the first grade teacher so yes she's her teacher. She's down the hall and to your right."

"Ok thank you ma'am." Hasil then turns around to walk away.

"You welcome" said Thelma. "So your wife's home with Leanne and the baby today? Your turn to bring Nathan?"

"Yeah ma'am. I'm bringin' in Nathan today and Sally Ann's at home with Leanne and Jayden."

"Do tell her I said hello."

"Yes ma'am I will." As he walks off.

"That's Thelma dear" She said as she stares at Hasil up and down. Hasil was starting to feel uncomfortable with Thelma calling her pet names and just staring at him like she wanted him. The truth was She actually did.

"Well Ok Thelma." Said Hasil letting out a silent laugh. "I gotta go now but I'll tell her."

"Bye Hasil" said Thelma.

"Come on" he tells Nathan and Nathan gets up.

"Remember, Mrs. Rogers' classroom is down the hall and to your right." Thelma called out. "Room 6."

"Thank you." Said Hasil as he and Nathan walked out of the office.

"Good lord that woman talks too much" said Hasil. "I ain't never seen a woman that could talk so much and be so nosy in my life. She gives me the creeps."Nathan laughs.

"Ms. Palmer does talk alot daddy. She did the same thing to mama yesterday. The kids call her Miss Piggy cuz she looks like her."

"You know yer ma would get mad at ya sayin' that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway, you best go off with yer class now. I'll see ya later."

"ok daddy." Said Nathan. He gives Hasil a hug and hasil hugs him back.

"I love you." Said Hasil.

"Love you too dad." Said Nathan. Then he walks off. Hasil then walks off to Leanne's classroom to talk to Leanne's teacher and to get Leanne's homework. Afterwards, Hasil drove back home up the mountain. He was pretty tired and wanted to crash out on the couch or on him and Sally Ann's bed when he got there. As he finally got there, he found that Leanne was still asleep and that Sally Ann was up with the baby separating dirty clothes in two piles. One was white and the other was colors which both were going in two different bags.

"Hey"Said Hasil to Sally Ann.

"Hey babe." She said.

"What ya doin there?" He asked.

"Just separating dirty clothes. I'm gonna take em in the back and wash them in a bit."

"Leanne's still asleep?"

"Yep. She wouldn't be up right now cuz she's not goin' to school."

"I'm beat. Been up since this mornin' and had to take Nathan to school and I'm still tired."

"Don't forget I was up earlier than you Mr. I'm beat. I had to get up, wake up Nathan, fix breakfast, fix Nathan's hair for school, and take care of the baby. I do that every single day in this house."

"I know that."

"I got other chores to do as well like cleaning and taking out the trash."

"I'll try and help you with some of that later on."

"Thank you baby. Appreciate it. Did you get Leanne's homework?"

"I went by her classroom and her teacher said she would have to put it together later on. So one of us'll have to pick it up later."

"Guess it's me since you have to prepare for that Sunset Ceremony later on."

"It ain't til tomorrow, but I do have to help out a bit today."

"Ok."

"I also took those papers to the office. That woman in that office talks too much."

"Who Thelma?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"I know she talks alot, but she's so nice though."

"And she's nosy as hell. She gives me the creeps."

"How does she give you the creeps Hasil?"

"The way she looks at me. She looks at me like she wants me or somethin'."

"Well who can blame her? You are a looker." Sally Ann laughs.

"She was also calling me handsome and darling."

"Oh hush. You know you were blushing. She wasn't lying when she called you handsome."

Hasil laughed.

"Luckily you were my catch. And ya still are to his day. Who could resist them abs you got? And those muscles on your arms along with that smile ya always give me? Or that nice wavy dirty blonde hair you got there and that nicely trimmed beard and mustache to go along with it?"

Hasil really started to blush and gave out a small silent laugh.

"See? You're blushing already."

"That may be so, but ya know I only have eyes for you."

"Oh I know you do." Sally Ann then gets up , puts her hands on Hasil's face and kisses him. Hasil then puts his hands around Sally Ann's waist and continues to kiss her. Then he moves towards her neck and whispers into her ear. "Why don't ya join me in the bedroom for my morning nap?"

Sally Ann giggles.

"I would but I got the baby." She said. "And I got these clothes to wash."

"Well alright" said Hasil. "Guess I'll go take my nap all by myself then."

"How bout later if Leanne goes out to play and if the baby takes a nap?"

"We'll see."

"Ok go get some rest."

Hasil walks to his and Sally Ann 's bedroom and goes to sleep. Sally Ann continues to separate dirty clothes and put them into she's done, she carries one in her hand and Jayden on her hip and takes him in the back yard with her. She then puts Jayden in his high chair since she took it outside. Sally Ann then goes back into the house to get the other bag of clothes, some Tide laundry detergent, and some Downy fabric softener. She filled up three buckets of water. One for Washing, one for rinsing, and another for letting the clothes soak in fabric softener. Sally Ann dumps the bright clothes into a bucket of water and then pours in the laundry detergent and starts rubbing the clothes together over the wash board. Sally Ann was never fond of washing clothes by hand, but she did whatever she had to do since her and her family are living off the grid. However, she did go to the laundromat from time to time when she got very busy or if she didn't have time to hand wash clothes. After washing the clothes, She took the clothes to another bucket to rinse them. Then she Put them in the third bucket to let them soak in fabric softener. She then took them back to rinse them out again and hung them up on the clothesline to dry. After doing the laundry, Sally Ann took Jayden back inside of the house to do some other chores. She also fixed breakfast for Leanne when she woke up, had her brush her teeth, and get dressed and then combed her hair. Later on that day, Sally Ann went to pick up Nathan taking Leanne and Jayden with her. Hasil went to Gwin' and Little Foster's house to help out with the Sunset Ceremony for the clan. Sally Ann took the kids to the library to go and get some books to also check out some DVDs of movies for the kids and for her and Hasil to watch on her portable dvd player. Nathan got some Native American Tribe books for his class project. After they got everything, they checked out the books and dvd's and headed home. During the ride, the kids argued over getting turns on the gameboy and over which movie to watch on the DVD player in the SUV. It annoyed Sally Ann very much.

"I wanna watch My Little Pony Nathan." Hollered Leanne.

"No, I don't wanna watch those stupid ponies. I wanna watch Batman."

"No. My Little Pony."

"Batman."

"My Little Pony" hollered Leanne. "Mama I wanna watch My Little Pony. Please."

"You know what? I just about had enough of Y'all" Hollered Sally Ann. "If ya can't agree on somethin' to watch, then y'all ain't gonna watch nothing at all. You better make a decision together what you're gonna watch before we get home cuz once we get home, you're gonna do your homework."

"You had your turn last time Leanne" said Nathan. It's only fair I watch Batman."

"Fine." Said Leanne. "After that I wanna see My Little Pony."

Nathan put in the DVD for Batman and they both started to watch it. They watched the DVD the whole ride home. Soon they got home and they all went into the house.

"Go and do your homework." Said Sally Anna as she carried Jayden inside. He was asleep so it was easy for her to put him into his crib. After putting Jayden in his crib, Sally Ann went into the kitchen to decide what to fix for dinner. She couldn't decide between the turkey Hasil caught the other day or some left over deer meat from the dear that Hasil Hunted. So she made both along with some steamed vegetables. Sally Ann roasted the turkey in the oven for about an hour and she fried the deer meat. Dinner was almost ready and the kids already finished their homework. They were playing board games such as Operation, Monopoly, and Sorry. Leanne and Nathan were arguing, and Nathan grabbed one of Leanne's dolls and broke it in half.

"Nooooo" cried Leanne. Stop Nathan. I'm gonna tell mama."

"If you do I'm gonna tell her you tried to break my ninja turtle game."

"Shut up."Said Leanne. She grabbed his Lego set and threw it to the floor. Then she got another one of his toys and broke it. Nathan then got a pair of scissors and Leanne's favorite My Little Pony toy and was getting the ready to cut off its hair.

"Give it to me" cried Leanne.

"you wanna break my stuff, I'm gonna break yours." Said Nathan.

"You broke my doll you moron. You started it. Give it to me or I'm telling mama."

"You go out there, I'm gonna start cutting." He said as he held up the scissors to the pony's hair.

"Give it to me" yelled Leanne.

"One, two." Nathan counted. Leanne ran to him to get the toy away from Nathan. She pulled angrily on his wrist. Nathan then cut the hair off the toy pony and Leanne started to cry.

"Stop Nathan. Give me my toy."

Nathan then threw the toy down.

"Im tellin' mama.

Nathan starts pulling Leanne's hair.

"Stop." She cried.

"Shut up stupid." Said Nathan.

"Leave me alone. " Yelled Leanne. "Stop or I'm gonna punch you."

Nathan refused to stop. He kept on pulling Leanne's hair.

"I said leave me alone." She yelled. She pulled away then she punched her brother in the eye.

"Owww..." cried Nathan covering his eye. He then yelled. "Mama."

"What Now Nathan?" yelled Sally Ann.

"Leanne punched me."

"Damn." Said sally Ann to herself. She goes to the Kids' bedroom.

"What the hell are you two carrying on about now?"

"She punched me mama."

Sally Ann moved Nathan's hand away from his eye and examined it.

"Oh my God. Leanne what did you do?"

"He started it mama."

"What 'd' ya mean he started it?" asked Sally Ann fussing. What happened now?"

"Nathan kept on pulling my hair. I told him to stop and to leave me alone, but he wouldn't stop."

Sally Ann then looks at Nathan. "Is this true? " Nathan looked down and didn't answer.

"Don't lie to me boy. I ain't in the mood. You better answer me now or you're in big trouble."

"Yeah mama. It's true."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop pickin' on your sister? Hollered Sally Ann. " Seriously. I'm tired of this mess. "

"He broke my toys too mama. My Barbie doll, and he cut the hair off my My Little Pony toy too."

"She broke my toy too."

" Really. I've 'bout' had enough of your foolishness. Me and your dad spent money on those toys so you two would have stuff to play with, and this is what ya do? Tear them up all because you two wanna act like fools."

"Sorry mama" said Nathan and Leanne.

"You two may be sorry now, but you're gonna be more sorry when I tell the both of ya this. Me and yer dad are done spendin' money on toys and stuff for you guys since you both don't take care of 'em'. So don't even bother asking for nothing else. And back to what happened. You know you had no right to put your hands on her Nathan. Leanne told you more than one time to stop and to leave her alone. And did ya do it? No. So you had that black eye comin'. I'm beyond disgusted with the both of y'all right now. You're dad's gonna get pissed off when he gets in. Especially with you Nathan. We're gonna talk about this in a bit but right now, y'all don't even need to be around each other. So Leanne, go clean up your mess in the room and Nathan, you come with me. Dinner's almost ready so I'll call you when it is."

Just then, there was a loud thump and the baby started crying. Sally Ann ran into Jayden's bedroom and finds Jayden lying forward on one of the handles of his crib. She takes him out of the crib and holds him. She then examines his head for any lumps, abrasions or any other marks. She rubs his head and starts to comfort him.

"There there sweetie. It's gonna be alright." She kisses the baby on the cheek while he is still crying. She takes Jayden into the kitchen with her so that she could finish dinner . She then had to find something to put on nathan's eye She need to get some ice from the store since it wasn't snowing on the mountain at the time. Hasil comes in the house from Gwin and Little Foster's house helping out with the sunset Ceremony. He walks into the kitchen to see what's going on since he heard Jayden crying hard.

"Hey" said Hasil.

"Hey" said Sally Ann.

"Why's Jayden cryin'?"

"He just bumped his head while he was in the crib. I checked to see if he had any marks or bumps, but he doesn't have any. He'll be fine."

"Oh."

"Dinner's almost ready so you can go and get ready for it. I have to go into town in a bit to get some ice and medicine for Nathan."

"Ice and Medicine? What for?"

"A repeat of what happened yesterday at the school."

Nathan walked into the kitchen. "Hi daddy."

Hasil then looks at Nathan. "What the hell happened here?"

"Your baby girl gave her big brother a black eye. And it turns out that it's his own fault too."

Hasil then turns to Nathan. "Looks like you got some explainin' to do."

"They've both been actin' like damn fools today. I've just about had enough of them."

Sally Ann finishes up dinner and gets everyone's plates ready. She also fixed some food for the baby as well.

"Are ya gonna tell me what happened or what?" Asked Hasil.

"We'll get to that in a bit. " said Sally Ann. "Nathan, go tell your sister it's time for dinner and go wash your hands."

She already fixed Hasil's plate. "Here's your plate."

"Thanks." He then takes his plate and walks over to the kitchen table. The kids finally come in and get their plates as well and take them to the table too. Sally Ann then puts Jayden in his high chair. The whole family ate their dinner. They also talked about what happened. Hasil was very upset with what happened. Like Sally Ann, he fussed at the kids. But mainly at Nathan.

"What the hell is wrong with you pickin' on yer sister like that? Ya lost yer damn mind? Me and yer ma told ya not to be messin' wit yer sister sister like that. I outta horse whip yer little ass fer that."

"I know daddy and I'm sorry."

"It's yer own damn fault you got that black eye." Hasil continues fussing at the kids for their behavior. After dinner, Sally Ann goes into town and gets some ice and medicine for Nathan's black eye. She went by herself this time and left all 3 of the kids with Hasil. She really needed to get some air and to think since she had allot of things on her mind. The stress of taking care of 3 kids and the way they behaved. Starting with Leanne being suspended from school and her giving Nathan a black eye. She also had to figure out how to explain the black eye to the school without them assuming that her or Hasil did it and so they won't call Child Protective Services on them. With Hasil being gone almost all the time helping the clan even though he's there with her and the kids, she needed a break away from the kids and she also wanted time with her husband badly. She missed him. She missed being completely intimate with him even though they would show each other love and affection. There was more to that that was missing and it wasn't just the sex either. Just spending time together like they used to back in the day before they were married or back in the earlier days when Nathan and Leanne were really small. Their 8 year wedding Anniversary was coming up and Sally Ann hasn't really given much thought to what they would do at that time. She was really thinking about doing something with Hasil to celebrate it, but she couldn't really think of what exactly. She just knew that she desperately wanted some time alone with him to celebrate it.

Chapter 6

Sally Ann had already came back from town from getting ice and medicine for Nathan's eye. She went into the house, wrapped some ice cubes into a cloth and put it on Nathan's eye to help the swelling go down. Afterwards, she put the medicine on the area of his eye that was bruised. She then had the kids take their baths and go to bed. She bathed Jayden as well and put him to bed. Before going to bed that night, Sally Ann started to think more about what to do for her and Hasil's 8 year wedding anniversary since it was coming up in a week. She thought about just having the kids stay at Butch and Frida's for the weekend while her and Hasil just had the house to themselves to do whatever and to really spend quality time together. But then she quickly changed her mind at the thought of her in-laws interrupting again like when Big Foster,Little Foster,and Philip came to the door the last time her and Hasil were getting intimate. So she thought of getting away maybe going out of town or going out of the state.

"That's it. Me and Hasil could go on a trip for our Anniversary. I'll look up some places to go to tomorrow." She thought to herself. Then she went to bed. The next day was the Sunset Ceremony for the Clan. The clan was preparing hard for it. So was Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids. For the reception, Food was cooked. The meat was smoked in the smokehouse, vegetables were steamed and Krake made many batches of Farrell Wine for the adult members of the Clan. Sally Ann couldn't drink Farrell wine since she was breastfeeding Jayden. She didn't really care for it either because it was much too strong for her. She hated the taste of it. Before going to the ceremony, Sally Ann called Nathan and Leanne's School to let them know that Nathan would be absent for a couple of days because he was not feeling well. She even made arrangements with his teacher Ms. Clark to pick up his homework and for him to do his spelling test since he was actually supposed to take It that very day. Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids left the house already and walked over to the barn where the ceremony and the party was taking place afterwards. There Nathan met up with Eli, and Leanne met up with her cousin Naomi and some of their other cousins who were kids. Sally Ann also met up with Krake and Shurn and some of her other female in laws whom she was friends with. Hasil met up with Little Foster and Phillip and many others. Sally Ann and Shurn were really close. Shurn is Sally Ann's second best friend and is like a mother to her as well. But Frida is and always has been Sally Ann's first best friend since they have a special bond. Sally Ann thinks that Krake is such a sweet heart especially since he accepted her the first time they met When Sally Ann first came to the mountain with Hasil 8 years ago. The ceremony was about to start soon and Sally Ann and Hasil mingled with their cousins and the kids played. Sally Ann on the other hand had Jayden with her. She met up with Shurn again and they started Talking.

"Hi Gal" said Shurn.

"Hey Shurn" Said Sally Ann. They exchanged hugs.

"How ya been?" asked Shurn. "you lookin mighty nice."

"Thank you" said sally Ann. She was wearing her black floral sleeveless v-neck maxi dress with her black flats and some small silver hoop earrings .Her hair was in a puffy ponytail.

"Just taking care of kids. Being a housewife. You know how it is."

"Ya still have them kids goin' to that old lostie school down there?"

"Yeah Shurn." Laughed Sally Ann. "They're still going there."

"Why? What for? You could just teach em' to read and write up here yerself can't cha?"

"I could, but I would rather em' get a better education down there. Plus, I don't have the patience for all that."

"Well it'll be better for ya and ya won't have ta drive back and forth in that there truck of yers."

"True, but like I said. I want better for them. I want them to learn more than I can teach them. Plus they be drivin' me crazy with their arguin' back and forth."

Shurn laughed. And I have this one here to take care of too." Sally Ann points out Jayden as she's holding him on her hip.

"Im sure takin' care of this lil handsome fella ain't all that bad." Said Shurn. She then turns to Jayden. "Hi there little fella." She puts her hand on his chin playfully and wiggles it. Jayden starts to smile a bit. "He is so handsome. He lookin' more like and Hasil everyday."

"Umm hmm. Leanne is the one that looks like Hasil. And Nathan looks like me, but with some of Hasil's features like his chin and his nose."

"Speakin' of which. I just saw him around here not too long ago runnin' off with Eli and Cyrus. What in the holy hell happened to his eye?"

"Oh that's Leanne's doing. " said Sally Ann.

Shurn was shocked. "What? She did that?"

"Yeap. That ain't the only thing. She did that to another little boy at her school a couple of days ago and got suspended for 3 days."

"Well why'd she do all that?"

"It was out of self defense. Nathan kept pulling her hair and she told him to stop and he wouldn't listen and bam. She punched him square in the eye. And that's why he's not in school today."

"Well I'll be. If that little gal ain't the strongest outta all the Farrell women on this mountain."

"She has my feistiness, and her daddy's fightin' ability. That's a dangerous combination right there."

"Wait til she gets older." Said Shurn.

"I just hope she don't beat up her boyfriends when she gets older." Sally Ann said laughing. Shurn laughed as well.

"I'll tell ya all about what happened to her at school later on since the ceremony's gonna start right now."

"Do tell all honey" said Shurn. "Yeah, we should go."

Shurn and Sally Ann went in front of the barn house to attend the ceremony. Hasil , Nathan, and Leanne joined them. The ceremony started and Emille, one of the elders started leading the clan in worship and chanting away phrases in the Gaelic language for about an hour or so. Then it the ceremony ended.

"Alright y'all, let's party." Said Emile

"Yeah" chanted the whole clan. Then many of the clan went inside of the barn to eat. The music started and others started dancing. Sally Ann had the kids eat before they could go out and play.

"Mama can I play with Eli?" Asked Nathan.

"After you're doing eating your food." Said Sally Ann.

"Can I play with Darla and Naomi afterwards mama?" asked Leanne.

"Yes afterwards." Said Sally Ann.

The kids ate their food. Sally ann put Jayden on her lap and started feeding him some of the baby food she packed in his diaper bag. Nathan finished eating his food first.

"I'm done mama. Now can I go out and play?"

" Yeah."

"Thank you mama."

"Be careful." Said Sally Ann kissing him on the cheek. "Have fun." Then Nathan runs off to play with Eli. Shurn shows up at the table that Sally Ann and the kids are sitting at in the barn.

"I'm ready to hear the rest of that story you're gonna tell me." She said.

"What story?" Asked Leanne.

"Not fer yer ears darling" said Shurn.

"Leanne stop being nosy" said Sally Ann. "You about done with your food?"

"Yeah." Said Leanne. She finishes the rest of her food. "Finished. Now can I go out and play?"

"Yeah." Said Sally Ann. She gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble."

"Yes mama." Said Leanne. Then she runs off to play. Sally Ann then told Shurn what happened with Leanne and Nathan and what happened with Leanne punching Nicholas in the eye and about her arguing with Nathan and Leanne's principal all while feeding Jayden.

"Well that's what that little devil gets." Shurn said about Nicholas. Krake comes in from out of nowhere.

"Mind if I Join Y'all?" he asked.

"Hey Krake." Said Sally Ann. Krake bends down and gives Sally Ann a hug. "Not at all. Come sit with us."

"Don't mind if I do." Said Krake. Then he pulls out a chair, sits down and starts talking to Sally Ann and Shurn. In the meantime, Nathan went out to play with Eli.

"Hey Eli" said Nathan

"Hey" said Elie. "Oh shoot. what the heck happened to you?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Said Nathan.

"Oh yeah? "

"Nope."

"Try me."

"Leanne punched me in the eye."

"No way."

"See? I told you ya wouldn't believe me."

"What 'd' she do that for?"

"Cuz I was pulling her hair. She deserved to have her hair pulled. Plus she broke my toy. That's also why."

"Oh."

"I cut the hair off her My Little Pony doll too. And that was her favorite toy."

Eli started laughing. "Wanna go play by the creek?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Nathan. As soon as they were about to go, Leanne comes in.

"What 'd' ya want?" Asked Nathan angrily.

"Where ya guys going?' Asked Leanne.

"None of your business. Now get lost." Said Nathan.

"Yeah" said Eli. "No girls allowed. Now get outta here."

"Shut up Eli. Nobody's talkin to ya." Said Leanne.

"See? That's why yer not goin with us." Said Nathan.

"All come on. I wanna go with you guys. " Said Leanne. "Please?"

"NO." said Nathan sternly.

"Im bored. I have nobody to play with." said Leanne

"Too bad." Said Nathan. "Nobody wants tuh play with ya ok? I know I don't. You punched me in the eye. Remember?"

"Well you started it." Hollered Leanne. "You were pulling my hair and ya wouldn't stop. And ya broke my toy."

"I don't care." Yelled Nathan." You can't go with us Ok? What part of that don't cha' understand? Just go away and leave us alone." The two boys walk off.

"you're lucky you don't' have a little sister."

"I had a sister but she died when she was a baby." Said Eli.

"Yer better off not having a sister or brother." Said Nathan. "I hate my little sister. She's so annoying." The boys kept walking until they were out of sight. Leanne was heartbroken. Tears started coming down her soft caramel colored cheeks from her hazel brown eyes. She ran off sobbing.

Meanwhile at the celebration, Sally Ann was still talking to Krake and Shurn and holding Jayden. She was also giving him a bottle full of breastmilk that she pumped earlier before going to the Sunset Ceremony.

"Ya didn't eat yet Sally Ann?" asked Shurn.

"I have ta feed my baby" said Sally Ann. 'How am I gonna eat first?"

"You better go up there and get a plate before all that food's gone gal" said Shurn. "I'll hold the baby. You get up ther and get some food."

"If ya insist" said Sally Ann.

"Get up ther now" said Shurn. She takes Jayden from Sally Ann. Jayden starts crying for a second then the bottle of milk was taken from him since he was placed in Shurn's arms.

"Oh hold ya horses little boy" said Shurn as she holds Jayden on her lap and puts the nipple of the bottle to his mouth to feed him. Sally Ann went to get a plate of food for herself since she hasn't eaten yet. Then she comes back to the table and eats her food.

"I'm glad I don't have to cook tonight. Well I hope I don't"

"Well there's plenty more up there said Krake. "You go on and get ya another plate if ya like."

"Naah. I'm good right now" said Sally Ann. She kept eating and then Hasil came up next to her.

"I wonder if my darlin 'wife would like to share a dance with me" Said Hasil sneaking up behind her.

"You know I'm up for that. As soon as I finish my plate babe."

"Take yer time. There's no rush."

Sally Ann finished eating her plate of food.

"You go on and dance wit yer husband gal. Jayden'll be here when ya get back."said Shurn.

"Thank you Shurn" said Sally Ann. She then get up out of her chair. Hasil then takes her by the hand and away from the table They both walk off together near the stage where the band is playing and dance. While they were dancing, Leanne comes into the barn sobbing. She went to table where Shurn, Jayden and Krake were sitting.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Shurn.

Leanne leaned on Shurn and started sobbing some more.

"You can tell me what's wrong" said shurn.

" Nathan was mean to me. He told Eli he hated me." The little girl continued crying. " I want my mama and daddy." She sobs some more.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean it sugar plum. People say things they don't mean when they get angry. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Sally Ann and Hasil walked back to the table after they finished dancing."

"Here's yer mama and daddy now." Said Shurn. Hasil and Sally Ann saw Leanne crying.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Asked Hasil. Leanne immediately went to Hasil, held onto him and started sobbing.

"Daddy Nathan was mean to me. He said he hates me. "

"When did he do that?"

"Just now."

"Why would he say that to ya?"

"He said I'm so annoying. He really hurt my feelings. Him and Eli wouldn't let me play with them.

Hasil hugged Leanne trying to comfort her.

"Well where are they now?" asked Sally Ann

"They wouldn't tell me mama. I think they went to the creek."

"Imma go look for em' now" said Hasil. Go to yer ma."

Leanne walked over to Sally Ann leaned on her. Sally Ann put her arms around Leanne to comfort her gently rubbing her head.

"Nathan shouldn't' have said those horrible things about you."

"I know mama. I never told him I hated him."

"You should never hate anybody. Especially your family. That's why y'all shouldn't be fighting and arguing the way y'all do. "

"I think he's mad at me for punchin' him. That's why he wouldn't let me play with him and Eli."

"Yeah he is. But it was his own fault. He had no right to pull your hair like that."

"Or break my toys" said Leanne.

"Now hold on there missy. You were wrong there too. You broke one of his toys too. Remember?"

"Yeah" said Leanne with a sigh.

"I think you both owe each other apologies" said Sally Ann.

"I know." Said Leanne.

"Just give him a little time and he'll come around. Daddy's gonna talk to him too ok?"

"Ok."

Hasil found Nathan and talked to him about the way he treated Leanne.

"You were wrong for sayin' you hate your sister."

"She's annoying daddy. All she does is get me in trouble and fight with me."

"You're no better than she is. You always pick on her. As I recall, you were the one pullin' her hair. She didn't tell ya to do that did she?"

"No. But"-

"My point exactly. She may get on yer nerves at times but she's still your sister. She's the only one you got."

"At times I wish I didn't have one."

" Look at me. I'm the only child. My ma and my fa died when I was a baby. I was raised by every person on this mountain one after another and I ain't never truly felt like I belonged anywhere. I never had parents or siblings ever. Yer lucky."Nathan stood quiet a bit.

"I didn't let her play with me and Eli because I was mad at her for givin' me a black eye."

"Ya can't stay mad at her forever. It was your fault ya got that black eye in the first place."

"I know."

"I think ya owe it to her to give her an apology."

"She owes me one too. She broke my toy."

"Well yeah she does, but remember. You broke her's first. Why don't cha give it a try?"

"Allright. I'll go and apologize to her."

"Good idea." Said Hasil.

Nathan went back to apologize to Leanne. He looked all over the for her by the barn where the band was playing. Other family members such as Gwin who was the Brennin and Little Foster were dancing and others were playing. He finally saw leaned in the back of the barn sitting on a tree stump tying the fuschia colored shoestrings on her black sneakers that she wore with her black and white spotted leggings and white babydoll tunic top. Nathan walks up to her. They lock eyes.

"What do you want?" She said sternly.

"I came cuz I wanna talk to ya."

"Well I don't wanna to ya. So go away.

"I ain't goin' nowhere til I talk to ya."

"Leave me alone." She hollered. "You hate me anyway. So why should I talk to ya?"

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry for sayin' that. And for bein' so mean to you. I was just mad at you for punchin' me in the eye."

"You really hurt my feelings when you told Eli that you hate me. You didn't think I heard you?"

"We were walkin' when I told him that. I didn't know ya heard me. I already said sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Im also sorry for pulling your hair, breaking your doll and cutting the hair off your My Little Pony toy."

"I accept yer' apology. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have broken your other toy and threw your Legos down."

"It's ok."

"Sorry for giving you a black eye."

"It was my fault.I deserved it. Apology accepted." He gives his little sister a hug.

"I love you. I'll never say I hate you again."He said.

"I know you didn't mean it. I love you too." Said Leanne

"You wanna go play hide and seek with Dora and Amos?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." Said Leanne. "Let's go."

"Ok come on." Said Nathan. The children run off to play.

Chapter 7

It was the day after the Sunset Ceremony and and feast, and the kids were still at home with Hasil and Sally Ann. The sun was shining on Shay Mountain and the birds were chirping outside. It was late morning around 10:00am or so and Nathan and Leanne were playing outside. They were playing games such as hide and go seek as well as kickball, soccer and many others. Sally Ann had already fixed breakfast for the whole family and did some cleaning around the house, so she got to relax a bit with Jayden by her side sitting on the living room couch. She flipped through her android phone and started googling places that she and Hasil could go for their 8 year wedding anniversary, She wanted to find somewhere they could go that they've both never been before like Washington D.C. , Illinois, or Missouri. She didn't want to go anywhere else down south like West Virginia, Tennessee or Mississippi So she decided that Illinois would be the place to go with Chicago being the perfect city for them to visit. She then looked for some tourist attractions in Chicago that her and Hasil could visit while they go there as well as restaurants they can to eat and hotels/motels that they can stay in. She looked at Motel 6, Days Inn, Comfort Inn, and many others. She wanted something budget friendly. Instead of taking a plane or a train, or a bus, they were going to drive there in their 2013 GMC Yukon Denali. Sally Ann also felt that Comfort Inn would be a great match for them as well. Hasil walked in from the back and sat right next to Sally Ann while she was scrolling through pictures on her phone.

"Hey."He said.

"Hey" she said.

"What cha lookin' at?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"Just some places I'd like us to go some day" said Sally Ann. "Baby what do ya think of the idea of us goin' on a little trip to celebrate our anniversary?"

"I think that's mighty fine."

"So do I. Our Anniversary's comin' up next week-end. Maybe we can go then. I could call Frida and see if her and Butch can take the kids for the week-end."

"It's next week-end?" Asked Hasil forgetfully. "I don' forgot our Anniversary's comin' up next week-end. Maybe we can go then. I could call Frida and see if her and Butch can take the kids for the week-end."

"I don't know Sally Ann. I might have some business with the clan that week-end."

"You mean to tell me Hasil Farrell, that you can't take a little time off from your family to celebrate your wedding anniversary with your wife?"

"I said I might" said Hasil. "Most likely I will."

"You can't take one week-end out of 8 years we've been married coming up next Saturday? It's not everyday that we celebrate 8 years of marriage babe. What's so important that you have to break away from this? I'm sure that they can take care of their own problems without you for a change. They have before."

"Sally Ann that's my family. You know I gotta help em' at times. You've been knowin' this since before we were married."

"Yeah and I've been understanding about that for years livin' on this mountain. But what I'm talkin' about aint got nothin' to do with this. I'm talkin about our wedding anniversary. Somethin' that comes up only once a year."

"I know that. You know I've always been there fer you and the kids too. And I'll always be there for y'all. But it wouldn't be fair for me to not be there for the clan either. They're my family too."

Sally Ann paused in silence. She was disappointed.

"I shouldn't' have to beg or demand my own husband to take some time off from doing business with the clan and spendin' some quality time with me. I hardly ever have you to myself anymore. We both get busy at times. You with the clan and me with the kids. I just wanted us to just have some time together away from the kids and the clan to celebrate our anniversary. Why is that so much to ask? "

Hasil stood quiet for a bit. "Look, I know how important this is for the both of us. I' m just gonna see if I really need to do anything that week end and if so, I'll get out of it."

"They better not put you in the box for that either." Laughed Sally Ann. She then sits closer to Hasil and rests her head on his shoulder. Afterwards, she continues to look through her phone and shows Hasil pictures on a website of Chicago and it's Attractions.

"Here's a place I thought we could go for our anniversary." She said as she flips through her phone.

"Well ain't that fine." Said Hasil.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. "That's a big city in the state of Illinois. I've never been there and neither have you. So this is the perfect time for us to go."

"I'm gonna go up to the Brennin today and see if I'm a necessity for the weekend and I'll let you know then."

"Sounds good to me babe. I'll call Frida and see if she and Butch can take the kids for the weekend right after you give me an answer." Sally Ann continued to look through more websites for attractions and things to do in Chicago and made notes of things to do, which hotels to call and make arrangements for and also whih special surprises she had in store for Hasil in the hotel room. Later on that day, Hasil already told Gwin that he wanted to be excused from taking care of business with the clan since Gwin didn't really need him as much. That gave Sally Ann a chance to call Frida to see if she could babysit for the weekend and to call and make reservations at Comfort Inn in Chicago. First, she called Frida to see if her and Butch could take the kids for the weekend. The phone ranged and Frida finally picked up.

"Hello?" answered Frida.

"Hey Frida" said Sally Ann.

"Hey girl. How've you been? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know. I've been very busy. When you have 3 kids, you stay busy."

"That's true."

"How've you and Butch been doin' lately?"

"We've been doin' fine. Butch is up to his usual sellin' and betting on fights. I wish he would do somethin' better , but at least he's bringing in the money."

"Yeah. Me and Hasil's 8 year wedding anniversary is coming up next Saturday ."

"Oh yeah. " said Friday excitedly. "What are you two gonna do?"

"Well since we haven't been anywhere together since the kids were born, I'm planning a little getaway for us next weekend." Said Sally Ann.

"Oh great" said Frida. "That sounds so romantic."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, honey. What's that?"

"I wanna know if you and Butch could take the kids for the weekend while me and Hasil go on our trip."

"Of course I would. You know that, but I gotta check with Butch first because I'm not sure if we may have plans or not that weekend."

"You know that I would Sally Ann. I baby sat Nathan and Leanne many times before. Now why wouldn't I want to babysit my niece and nephews?"

"I knew that Frida. I just don't wanna impose if you already have plans. Just get back to me after you talk to Butch. You and Butch were my first choice. Shurn's my second choice really. I'd ask her but I wanna be able to call and check on the kids when we're gone and she doesn't have a phone."

"Yeah since there's no electricity on that mountain."

"My in-laws live off the grid girl. So do we."

"I don't know how y'all do it. I could never live like that."

"Well it ain't easy. But after a while you get used to it. I still buy some stuff in town whenever I need it. Over the years me and Hasil saved up money from the fights and from when I worked at Blackburg National Bank and from when Hasil made furniture and figurines. Plus we don't need money up here so we did well with all that."

"That's good you guys saved allot during the years. It takes allot of discipline to do that."

"It does. Especially when you have a baby. We did it all the way from the time when I was was pregnant with Nathan up to now."

"How bout after Leanne and Jayden?" asked Frida.

"I got pregnant with both of them on the mountain. I had Leanne on the mountain and Jayden in the hospital. I'm glad I was able to get Medi-CAL. Luckily my kids and Hasil were able to get it as well. It didn't cost me anything when I had Leanne but I couldn't make it to the hospital in time cuz Leanne was coming right away."

"That's really good to know." Said Frida.

Butch just walked into the apartment from doing his usual sales.

"Butch just walked in and I'm gonna ask him right now so I'm gonna get off this phone."

"Ok."

"I'll get back to you in a while."

"Ok bye." Said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Frida. Then she hung up. Frida called back 10 minutes later to Sally Ann that she and Butch could babysit for the weekend. The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"I've got some good news. Butch said we can take the kids over the weekend."

"That's great. I'll call you and let you know all the arrangements after I make the reservations."

"Alright."

"Thanks Frida."

"You're welcome girl."

"Ok bye." Said Sally Ann.

"Bye." Said Frida. Then they both hang up. Sally Ann then continues to take care of Jayden and the kids, and also makes reservations over the phone. Soon the new week came and the kids were able to go back to school. The routine started all over again with Sally Ann getting the kids up, fixing breakfast, and taking them down to the school. On other days, Hasil would get up and do the same. He would avoid Thelma as much as he could. Sally Ann would meet up with Frida at times to give her the things she would need in order to take care of the kids for the weekend. Pumped extra breastmilk for Jayden and gave Frida extra cans of ready to go baby formula to give to Jayden. She also Frida jars of baby food, bottles of apple juice, diapers, wipes, and more things for Jayden including a playpen and stroller. She also gave Frida money to take the kids somewhere and offered to give her and Butch money to babysit, but Frida refused."

"Put that money away. Said Frida. "I'm not gonna take money to take care of my niece and nephews."

" I said no. I'm offended. You know by now I'm not about the money. " said Frida playfully.

"You sure then?"

"Im positive."

"Well ok " said Sally Ann. And she laughed. "I'm gonna have the kids pack their clothes and stuff when they get home and I'm also gonna start packing myself."

"Where are ya guys gonna go?"

"Chicago." Said Sally Ann. "Never been there before and neither has Hasil. Would be new for the both of us."

"That sounds like fun." Said Frida. "Must be allot of things to do over there."

"Yeah. " said Sally Ann. " I plan on taking him on a boat ride on the Chicago River, we'll go to Willis Tower, and many other places. But that's not the only thing I plan on doing."

"What else you got planned?"

"I'll show you." Sally Ann pulls out a bottle of Hershey's Strawberry Syrup from a plastic bag.

"What's all that for?"

"What 'd' you think?"

Frida pauses for a second. Then she grinned.

"Oooooooo. You naughty bitch' she said jokingly.

"I got my bad side. Let's just say that Hasil's not gonna know what hit him after I get through with him." Frida and Sally Ann both laughed.

"We need to make another trip to Spencer's again." Said Frida.

"Yeah we do."said Sally Ann. "Right after I get back from Chicago. I got another surprise."

"What now?" Asked Frida.

Sally Ann pulls out a bottle of bubble bath from the same white plastic bag.

"This" she said showing Frida the bubble bath.

"Oooo a bubble bath." Said Frida excited for Sally Ann. "I bet he'll enjoy that."

"I think he'll enjoy the first surprise more."said Sally Ann. "We'll see though."

"Well I'm happy for you two." Said Frida. " You two both need this trip more than ever. The romance shouldn't' stop just because y'all have kids. Married folks need their alone time too."

"True." Said Sally Ann. "Look forward to it. We haven't really had a honeymoon after we got married cuz Hasil was still recovering from that gunshot wound and I was 5 months pregnant with Nathan at the time, so we couldn't really go anywhere fancy."

"Well you are now and that's all that matters." Said Frida. "And you're gonna enjoy yerselves and just have fun. Life is too short to be dwelling on the bullshit of the past. You get and you move forward. Go enjoy your husband girl."

Later on that day, Sally Ann went and picked up the kids from school. She also took the to the library to return some books and DVD's and to check out some new ones. She also helped Nathan with this project a bit and also helped Leanne with her homework since Nathan already finished his. After checking out books and DVDs from the library, Sally Ann and the kids stopped by Burger King to get some food for the family through the drive thru and drove off home. As they were riding home, Sally Ann made announcement to the kids about the trip.

"Everybody listen up. Me and your dad are gonna go on a little trip to celebrate our Wedding Anniversary this weekend and y'all are gonna stay with Uncle Butch and Auntie Frida. Ok?"

"When are you and daddy gonna be back mama?" asked Leanne.

"Sunday Night Sweetie." Said Sally Ann.

"I'm gonna miss you" said Leanne.

"I will too mama" said Nathan.

"I know baby. But we'll be back before you know it." Said sally Ann. "You too had your turn to go on a trip with me and daddy to Cleveland to visit our relatives. Now it's me and daddy's turn."

"Is auntie Frida gonna read to us and tuck us in bed?" Asked Leanne.

"You know she will." Said Sally Ann.

"It's gonna be fun playing video games with Uncle Butch" said Nathan.

"Yeah, Uncle Butch is allot of fun." Said Leanne. "I can't wait to play with him on Friday. Auntie Frida's fun too."

"Y'all will have your chance on Friday after school ok? They're gonna pick you up from school on Friday. So when you get home right now you gotta pack your bags of clothes you're gonna wear for 2 days ok? Don't pack a bunch of toys."

"I can't pack my My Little Pony toy since Nathan cut its hair off."said Leanne. "I'll pack my Moanna Doll instead and my Elsa doll.

"I could pack my Ninja Turtle game and my Spider Man figurines" said Nathan. "Maybe even that wooden wolf that daddy carved me."

"Remember, you're only staying for 2 days. Not a week." Said Sally Ann. "So don't pack a whole lot of stuff. Just clothes, socks, underwear, pajamas, a few toys your toothbrushes and toothpaste, soap, and that's it."

" As soon as they get into the house, the kids eat their food and head to their bedroom to pack their clothes. Sally Ann heats up some food for Jayden, feeds him and she nurses him. An hour has passed and the kids have already packed their duffle bags for the weekend

"We're done packing mama" said Nathan.

"Ok I wanna see what you packed right now." Said Sally Ann. She walks to Nathan and Leanne's bedroom carrying Jayden on her hip. She checks Nathan's bag first to see if he packed everything he was supposed to pack.

"Looks good so far" said Sally Ann. You gotta get your pajama pants in there."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Said Nathan. Then he puts his spider man pajamas into the bag.

"Here's my bag mama" said Leanne.

Sally Ann then looks through Leanne's bag. Leanne packed her my little pony pajamas, some clothes socks, underwear, her 2 dolls, and some soap.

"You're right on it baby" she said. Hasil comes in.

"What's goin on in here?" He asked.

"Daddy" yelled Leanne glad to see her father. She runs to him.

"Hi Sweet pea" said Hasil. Then he picks her up, holds her on his hip and kiss her on her cheek.

"Hi daddy" said Nathan as he hugged his father. Hasil hugs him back.

"Hi son" he said. "What yall doin'?"

"Mama's just checking our bags we packed for Friday." Said Nathan.

" Is that right?"said Hasil. He puts Leanne down.

"I was checking to make sure they have everything packed right." Said Sally Ann. "Wanna be prepared for Friday. I'm gonna take their bags to Butch and Frida's tomorrow."

"That's good" said Hasil. "You got my little man over ther?"

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. She passed Jayden over to Hasil.

"Hi ther' little man" said Hasil playfully to the baby. He starts playing with Jayden some more. Jayden laughs and has a little smile on his face. Hasil raises him in the air and wiggles his nose on his stomach tickling him. Jayden laughs some more.

"We gotta leave early in the morning after we take the kids to school" said Sally Ann, "Butch is gonna pick them up from school on friday."

"That's better for us" Said Hasil. "How long is it gonna take us to get to Chicago?"

"About 6 hours and 13 minutes." Said Sally Ann. "That's what it said when I googled it. It may take longer if there's allot of traffic."

"I hope not" said Hasil. I hate those damn traffic jams."

"Me too" said Sally Ann. "I gotta start packing tonight. :You might wanna get your clothes ready too."

Hasil holds the baby on his hip. the he and Sally Ann walk into the livingroom. They continue talking.

" I'm also gonna pack us some food for the road so we won't have to buy any later on."

"Sounds just about right to me" said Hasil. "We don't need to be wasting allot of money on food no way."

"Speaking of food, I got you a chicken sandwich from Burger King since you don't like hamburgers."

"Thanks."said Hasil

"How did your day go?"Asked Sally Ann

"It was good. What about yours?" Asked Hasil.

"It was ok. Took some of the baby's stuff over to Frida's and me and Frida talked a bit."

"Butch still up to his usual ways?"Asked Hasil

"Yeah" Said Sally Ann. "He ain't changed. He's still hustlin' He's been doing that since before we met him and he's still doing it now. I doubt he'll ever change even if he won the Lotto."

"He's all about that paper I tell ya" said Hasil.

"I have no doubt the kids'll be in good hands with him and Frida" said Sally Ann.

"Me either" said Hasil. They love these kids dearly."

"We're lucky to have em' as friends even though we had to set Butch straight for cheating you out of your fight money." Said Sally Ann.

Hasil laughs about that. "Then he came runnin' to our apartment to apologize."

"He didn't know how to be a friend then cuz he didn't have that many friends." said Sally Ann. "But he's definitely been a good one over the years. I remember I was about pissed off at him when he almost lost our wedding rings when we were heading down to City Hall to get married. And you were about to put a good hurtin' on him." Sally Ann laughed.

"Yes ma'am I was" Said Hasil. "I paid a good amount of money for them rings and I was gonna break his face in if he lost em."

They both look at their wedding picture hanging over their fireplace.

"Baby I will always cherish the day in that picture" said Sally Ann. "And the memory of when we first met. You comin' in the store tryin to flirt with me while your cousins were robbin' it. And you tryin to pay me with that wooden bird." She laughs again. Hasil laughs as well.

"Yeah those were the days." Said Hasil. "I will always cherish those memories as well. When I first saw you in that store, I knew I had to have you. That smile of yours. That hair you had. No other woman would do."

"I was mesmerized by that bird you gave me to pay for the stuff y'all took. " She said. " But not as much as your smile. I've never seen a Farrell before and I never imagined I would marry one either."

"The memory I'll always cherish the most is the day you became Mrs. Farrell. I love you always Sally Ann Lewis- Farrell."

"I love you too Hasil Farrell. Always and forever."

They both share a small peck on the lips. Then they get interrupted by a foul smell coming from Jayden's diaper.

"Looks like little man here layed out a big one. Guess I better go change him."

"The diapers are in the top drawer in his room and so are the wipes."

"Ok thanks."

"We better start packing too."

Hasil walks to the back to Jayden's room carrying him in his arms to change him. Sally Ann walks off to her and Hasil's bedroom to start packing. She didn't pack the strawberry syrup and the bubble bath in the same bag as her and Hasil's clothes because she didn't want him to see them since they were both surprises for him. So she packed them in a separate bag. Later on after packing, Sally Ann checked in on the kids, had them take their clothes out for school, then had them get take their baths and get ready for bed.

Chapter 8

It's the day of the trip and everyone is up in the morning. The kids are getting ready for school and Sally Ann is cooking breakfast for the family. Hasil and Sally Ann's bags are already packed and in the back of the SUV.. Sally Ann already took the kid's bags over to Frida's the day before along with some books and DVDs for them to watch. Sally Ann also took some extra baby bottles over there as well. She was also cooking extra food to take on the trip so that he and Hasil wouldn't have to stop and buy any food along the way.

"Come on Nathan and Leanne. Hurry up and get in here before our food gets cold" said Sally

Ann.

She already fixed their plates. She fixed pancakes, eggs and bacon for Her, Hasil, Nathan and Leanne. and cream of wheat for Jayden. The kids came into the kitchen dressed and ready for school. They took their plates of food and went to the tale to sit down. Sally Ann put some of the food that she was cooking that was already done in some food storage containers to put into a bag and to take to the car. After she was done cooking all of the food, she put the rest of the food in containers , closed them tight, and put them into a plastic bag and set it aside. hen she went to feed Jayden. Luckily, Hasil already put Jayden in his high chair after he changed his diaper and his clothes. Sally Ann started feeding the baby his hot cereal. Afterwards, Hasil came in and got his plate of food and sat at the table and ate with the family

"I want y'all to listen to your Uncle Butch and your yer Aunt Frida alright?" said Hasil to the kids. "They're in charge of ya while me and yer ma are gone."

"Ok daddy" said Nathan and Leanne.

"Don't be fighting or actin foolish either," said Sally Ann. "I don't wanna hear any bad reports about y'all either."

"Neither do I" said Hasil.

"Alright mama" said Nathan.

"Uncle Butch is gonna pick y'all up from school today. So you meet him right by the gate alright?"said Sally Ann,

"Alright" said the kids. "What are you guys gonna do in Chicago anyway?" Asked Leanne.

"Well, we're gonna go to different places." said Sally Ann.

"You mean sightseeing?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah that's it" said Sally Ann.

"That sounds like fun" said Leanne. "I wish we could go mama."

"Maybe next time baby" said Sally Ann. "Now eat your food so I can fix your hair for school."

Sally Ann continues feeding Jayden his cream of wheat. She gave him formula to drink because she did not have time nurse him. After everyone finished eating their food, Sally Ann fixed Leanne and Nathan's hair for school. She brushed Leanne's hair into a nice little curly ponytail and tied a red ribbon around it to match her red dress. She brushed Nathan's hair into a ponytail and braided it. He wore jean shorts and blue t-shirt with his white tennis shoes. Leanne wore her black flats with her red dress.

"You guys have your backpacks ?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Yes" said Nathan.

"yeah mama" said Leanne.

"Alright get your jackets on and head towards the door" Said Sally Ann.

Sally Ann puts a jacket on Jayden they grabs her purse and the diaper bag along with Jayden. The whole family left the house. Hasil already made sure all the doors were locked before leaving. Everyone got into the SUV. Hasil started the engine, switched gears, then drove off. They rode all the way down the mountain to the school. As soon as they got there, they all went into the school together to walk Nathan and Leanne to their classes. But first, Sally Ann stopped into the Attendance Office to let the staff know that Butch was coming to pick up Nathan and Leanne. Hasil stayed out in the hallway with the kids.

"I'm gonna really miss you daddy. "said Leanne.

"Cheer up sweetie" said Hasil. "Me and your ma'll be back in a couple of days. You'll see."

"Yeah Leanne" said Nathan. "You act like they'll be gone for a month."

"Shut up Nathan." said Leanne.

"You shut up" said Nathan.

"Hey hey hey. That's enough" Said Hasil. Sally Ann comes out of the office.

"Thanks Thelma" said Sally Ann. She walks towards Hasil and the kids carrying Jayden on her hip. "We're gonna go now. Now you remember where you're both gonna go to meet Uncle Butch?"

"Yeah. By the gate outside." said Nathan.

"Right. Remember what your dad said. Listen to Uncle Butch and Auntie Frida.

Alright?"

"Alright mama" said Leanne.

"Y'all stay outta trouble too. Especially you little lady." Said Hasil.

"I'll try" said Leanne.

"No, you will." said Hasil.

"We love y'all" said Sally Ann.

"Love you too mama and daddy." said Leanne.

"Love you too mama. Love you too daddy." said Nathan. Both him and Leanne give their parents hugs and kisses. They also kiss their baby brother Jayden good-bye.

"Bye" said Sally Ann and Hasil.

"Bye mama and daddy" said Nathan and Leanne.

Then they walk off to their classes. As soon as Sally Ann, Hasil, and Jayden get ready to leave, Mr. Williams approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Farrell."

"Oh hi Mr. Williams" said Sally Ann.

"Hello. How are you both?"

"Fine thank you" said Sally Ann.

"Fine thanks" said Hasil.

"You mind if I have a quick word with you two?" He asked. "It'll only take a minute."

"Ok, you'll have to make it very quick cuz there's somewhere we gotta be."said Hasil.

"Its regarding your daughter Leanne. Remember that little boy Nicholas Cooper that Leanne punched in the eye?"  
"Yeah, what about him?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Well he confessed to pushing Leanne down and calling her a dirty Farrell. " said Mr. Williams. "Other students have spoken up when I asked them what happened."

"Ok, so where is this going?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Well Mrs. Farrell, I already informed Nicholas' parents and he's been suspended already. Plus has been fired as well. We will not tolerate prejudice or discrimination of any kind or bullying here at this school."

"That's good to know Mr. Williams" said Sally Ann. "But why are you just now telling me this seeing that I've been down here at the school?"

"Well I haven't seen you and I've been preoccupied " said Mr. Williams.

"You could've called me or my husband you know."

"Well the kids didn't want to say anything either because they were scared or they didn't want to get into any trouble. But as soon as I threatened to suspend them, they came forward."

"I see that talk we had got you to do something around here. I'm pleased to hear that."

"Now that little punk ain't gonna bother my daughter again right?" Asked Hasil."I don't wanna have tuh come down here because of that."

"I second that" said Sally Ann.

"Well it turned out that He's been bullying other students as well."Said Mr. Williams. "I already gave him and his parents a warning that if he does it again he will be expelled. So I'm sure he will shape up after this."

"Ok, we'll see." said Sally Ann. "We appreciate all you've done so far Mr. Williams."

"Guess I won't have yer head now huh?" Said Hasil. Mr. Williams had a look of apprehension and fear on his face.

"Just messin' with ya" said Hasil." He laughed.

"What a relief" said Mr. Williams. Then he sighed.

"Ya did good. Thanks." said Hasil. "We better goin' now."

"Ok" said Mr. Williams.

"Thanks again" said Sally Ann.

"You're welcome" said Mr. Williams.

"Bye" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Hasil.

"Ok bye" said Mr. Williams. They all go their separate ways. Sally Ann and Hasil take Jayden to Buth and Frida's. Frida answered the door after Sally Ann knocked. She was still tired but awake. She had just put on her pink silk robe over her navy blue nightgown just to answer the door.

"Hey y'all" Said Frida. as she hugged Sally Annand Hasil. Then she turned to Jayden. "Hi sweetie. How are ya?" She gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek since Sally Ann was holding was holding him and Hasil was carrying his car seat.

"Come on in."

Sally Ann and Hasil walk into the apartment. Frida closes the door behind her.

"So you both ready for the big trip?" she asked.

"Yeah we are. Lookin' forward to it" said Sally Ann.

"We can't stay long cuz there might be allot of traffic out there and we wanna get an early start." said Hasil.

"I understand" said Frida.

"So where's Butch anyway?" asked Sally Ann.

"He's asleep." said Frida. "You know he ain't no early bird."

"Well anyway, here's Jayden's carseat" said Sally Ann and diaper bag." said sally Ann.

" Oh you can just put em' right by the couch over there." said Frida.

"He already had his breakfast before we left so he'll probably get ready for his nap or he might wanna play." said Sally Ann. "I also got books and DVDs for the kids here too."

"You know what we forgot to get?"asked Hasil.

"What?" asked Sally Ann

"The high chair." said Hasil.

"Damn., I knew I was forgettin' something" said Sally Ann. "Just couldn't figure out what."

"No worries" said Frida. "He'll be just fine in his bouncer. Don't y'all worry about a thang. Just go on your trip and enjoy yourselves."

"I'll call in a couple of hours to check up on him" said Sally Ann.

"Ok" said Frida.

"Well sweetie, you're gonna be with auntie Frida right now." said Sally Ann then she gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek. She then passes Jayden to Frida. Frida takes the baby and holds him on her hip. Jayden plays with Frida's hair as she holds him. Frida turns to Jayden.

"Yeah. You and Auntie Frida are gonna have lots of fun today. You'll see." she said.

"His teething toys are also in the bag I packed." said Sally Ann.

"Ok. Well y'all better get out of here if ya wanna beat that traffic."said Frida.

"Yeah, we should go" said Hasil.

"Bye sweetie" said Sally Ann. Then she gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek. "Mama and daddy's gonna be back soon ok? I love you."

"Bye there little man" said Hasil. Then he gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek.

"Wave bye bye to yer mama and daddy" said Frida holding up Jayden's hand. "Say bye bye."

"bye bye baby" said Sally Ann. "Bye Frida."

"Bye y'all" said Frida. Then she hugs Sally Ann and Hasil. "Have fun."

"We will." said Sally Ann. Then she and Hasil walk out the door and down the stairs. Frida then closes the door and locks it. Hasil and Sally Ann get into their GMC Yukon Denali ready to go on the trip,

"You want me to drive?" Asked Sally Ann. " You look tired."

"No I'm fine." said Hasil.

"I"m gonna miss my babies." said Sally Ann.

"Me too" said Hasil. 'But they're gonna be fine so don't go worryin' none."

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it though." said Sally Ann.

"You'll be fine" said Hasil.

"Yeah. We need this trip though so I'm gonna try and have a good time." said Sally Ann

"There ya go." said Hasil. He puts the key into the ignition and starts the engine and turns on the GPS reader, Sally Ann types int the address of the Hotel in the GPS.

"Start off on Harvey Ave" said the GPS reader.

Then Hasil switches gears and then drives off. It's been several hours since Hasil and Sally Ann have been on the road and since they have taken Nathan and Leanne to school, and Jayden to Butch and Frida's. Hasil and Sally Ann have finally made it to Chicago and are on their way to the Comfort Inn Hotel.

"We're finally here in Chicago. Yes." said Sally Ann.

"Yeah after 6 long hours" said Hasil.

"Turn right on Michigan Avenue" said the GPS.

Hasil made a right turn on Michigan Avenue as the directions stated. The hotel was very close.

"I just wanna hurry up and get out of this truck." said Sally Ann. "My legs are cramped for riding for hours."

"So are mine." said Hasil. "I've done enough driving for the day. Now it's yer turn. I wanna hurry up and get to the hotel."

"Speaking of hotel, I got a few surprises for you later on." said Sally Ann.

"What surprises?" Asked Hasil.

"You'll see."Said Sally Ann. She smiles at him. They finally get to the hotel and Hasil pulls into the long driveway of the hotel and drives all the way to the back of the parking lot. He finally finds a parking space, parks the SUV and turns it off.

"Finally" said Sally Ann. They both get their bags out from the trunk and take them into the hotel. They go to the front desk and find a skinny older woman with short gray and black hair with glasses working there.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I have a reservation for a room here" said Sally Ann.

"What is your last name?" Asked the clerk.

"Farrell" said Sally Ann.

"What's your full name Miss?"

"Sally Ann Lewis-Farrell."

The clerk types Sally Ann's name into the computer. "Oh here you are. I see a reservation here for two under your name Sally Ann Lewis- Farrell. It was made last thursday at 2:00pm. I see you also got a discount as well, at $60.00 a night. How long will you be staying?"

"Til Sunday afternoon."

"Ok" said the clerk as she types it into the computer. "And who else will be staying with you?"

My husband Hasil Farrell. He's right here by the way."

"Good" said the clerk. She then types his name into the computer database. She keeps on tying. "Ok you're all set for a room with one king size bed at a discounted price of $60.00 a night plus taxes which is $5.00. So your total is $195.00. Will that be cash, debit or credit?"

"Debit" said Sally Ann.

"Ok wonderful" said the clerk. "Before I can do this transaction I will need your Id's or driver's licenses first.

Sally Ann pulls out her driver's license. "Here you go." She hands it to the clerk.

"I'll also need your husband's Id or driver's license as well."

Hasil pulls out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. He pulls out his driver's license out of his wallet and hand it to the clerk. "Here ya go ma'am."

"Thank you. She takes the driver's licenses and looks at them. "Oh you guys are from Kentucky?"

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

"Which part?" Asked the clerk.

"Blackburg" said Sally Ann.

"I have a friend that lives out there." Said the clerk.

"That's nice" said Sally Ann.

The clerk makes a copy of the drivers licenses for her records and then she hands them back to Sally Ann and Hasil.

"Ok once again, that will be $195.00. You're paying with a debit card right?"

"Right" said Sally Ann. She hands the clerk her debit card. The clerk swipes the card on the credit card machine, the transaction gets approved, then a receipt is printed out. The clerk tears it off.

"Ok I need you to sign here please." Then she hands Sally Ann the paper with a pen to sign it. Sally Ann then signs the paper and the clerk takes it back. She also prints out another paper for Sally Ann to sign from the printer about the reservation for the room. She also gives Sally Ann a packet of information about the hotel.

"Ok you're good to go." She picks up two cards to hand to Sally Ann and Hasil. "Here are your room keys. You will be over here in room number 47. You go out this door and to your right."

"Ok" said Sally Ann.

" I also want to welcome you both to Comfort Inn. We have free WIFI for android devices, free hot breakfast in the morning, and we have a swimming pool for your enjoyment in the back as well as cable tv in your rooms. If you have any questions or concerns, you can ask me. My name is Alma by the way."

"Thank you Alma" said Sally Ann.

"Thank you ma'am" said Hasil.

"You're welcome." said Alma. "And thank you for choosing Comfort Inn. I hope you two enjoy your stay."

Thanks again Alma" Said Sally Ann. Sally Ann and Hasil then pick up their bags and walk off to their room. They get to their room. It's all that Sally Ann expected. There was a huge king size bed nicely made, a desk and a chair, a large dresser, a bathroom with a bathtub and shower, along with a small refrigerator, a microwave and a coffee maker.

"Well I'll be" said Hasil. looking around him and Sally Ann's hotel room. "This room is nice."

"Yes it is" said Sally Ann. "It's just like how I saw it in the picture. It's so inviting."They continue to explore their hotel room.

"The bed is nice" said Hasil. Sally Ann walks into the bathroom.

"So is the bathroom"she says.

There were small bottles of shampoo, lotion, and bodywash and a small bar of soap on the counter next to the bathroom sink. Hasil comes into the bathroom with Sally Ann to look around.

"You're right. It is " said Hasil. He sees a Schick razor in a pack on top of the counter right next to the bathroom sink in the middle of the small bottles of shampoo, lotion and bodywash.

This is just what I need" said Hasil as he picks up the razor.

"No babe. you don't wanna use that."said Sally Ann.

"Why not?" asked Hasil.

"Because the hotel charges you for it." she said.

"Where does it say that at?" Asked Hasil.

"Right here babe" she said then she pointed at the paper underneath the razor. The paper said $4.99.

"I ain't payin for that thing" said Hasil. Then he throws down the razor in the pack on the bathroom counter. "I ain't payin for all these bottles of shampoo, lotion or this soap either."

Sally Ann laughs. "Baby , the shampoo, lotion body wash and soap are free. Just not the razor.

"I was about to say."Said Hasil. "Now that's just bullshit. To think a hotel would charge ya $5.00 for a freakin' razor."

"Well the hotel's gotta make money somehow no matter how ridiculous things may be." said Sally Ann. "It's a business."

"Business my ass" said Hasil. "You're already payin' for a room here. What more business do they need?"

Sally Ann laughs. "I'm gonna put some of our stuff away." She left the bathroom and unpacked her suitcase and put her clothes in the dresser. She also put the bottle of Hershey's Strawberry Syrup and the bottle of bubble bath into the drawer with her clothes deep inside where Hasil couldn't find it.

"What do you wanna do first babe?" She asked. "It's still day time. We could go up to Willis Tower or Cloud Gate."

"To be honest I ain't really feelin' up for going anywhere right now." Said Hasil. "All that driving wore me out."

"No worries. We could always go later before it gets dark. We could also explore the city by going out for a drive. I'll drive this time."

"Maybe. I'll see if I'm up for it."

"Now Hasil we didn't come this far just to stay in a hotel room."

"I didn't say all that. Now we got plenty of time to explore the city. I'm just a bit tired. That's all. Why can't you understand that Sally Ann?"

"I'm just sayin I don't wanna stay coofed up in a hotel room all day. But if you're tired, then you're tired. I understand. And you're right. We have plenty of time."

"Now Sally Ann, I"-

Sally Ann kisses Hasil putting her arms around his neck. Hasil doesn't resist. He then puts his arms around Sally Ann's waist gently moving them down to her buttocks. Sally Ann then grabs the hem of Hasil's shirt and pulls it up over his head getting it all the way off. Then she starts running her hands down his chest rubbing it up and down. They slowly fall down to his stomach. She starts to kiss under Hasil's neck moving towards his chest and down towards his stomach. She then motions him towards the bed having him walk backwards falling back on the bed flat on his back with one push with both

of her hands."

"Damn woman" said Hasil with a small chuckle. "Yer strong as hell. Are you tryin' to kill me?"

Sally Ann doesn't answer. She climbs on top of Hasil, holds him, and starts to kiss him again. Hasil holds Sally Ann and they both continue to kiss. He then pulls off her black and white striped tank top and starts to kiss her neck and more. As soon as he tried to unhook her bra, Sally Ann jumped up.

"What 'd' ya get up fer?" He asked annoyed a bit."Come on over here gal."

Sally Ann didn't answer. She walks over to the dresser pulls out the bottle of Hershey's strawberry Syrup, and walks back towards Hasil,

"What's that? he asked.

"One of the surprises I have for you" she said. "Right now is the perfect time for it too."

Hasil gives Sally Ann a puzzled look. "You jumped outta my arms just to get a bottle of strawberry syrup? Really? Woman you killin me. I don't see what's so special about a bottle of"-

"If you would just have an open mind then you would see how it's a surprise instead of making assumptions Hasil" said Sally Ann cutting him off. "Now I didn't buy this for nothin'. You wanna see how special it is? I'll show you. Trust me babe. You're gonna love it."

"Alright, we'll see." said Hasil.

Sally Ann walked up to Hasil and climbed on top of him again. She gave him a quick kiss and opened the top to the bottle of the strawberry syrup. She put the bottle upside down and squeezed some syrup onto Hasil's body. She squeezed some on his chest, all over his nipples, stomach and navel.

"Whoa there, what are ya doin? You tryin to make me a sticky mess?"

"Will you just stop already? Just relax."

Hasil finally gets quiet after grumbling a bit. Sally Ann starts kissing Hasil's neck. Then she started licking and sucking the strawberry syrup off of his chest. Afterwards, she made her way to one of his nipples and started licking and sucking on it slowly taking her time. She squeezed, pinched lightly and sucked it again. Then she moved onto another one and did the same. Hasil started to breathe deeply a bit and let out a small moan.

"You're right. I'm starting to like this surprise."

"It doesn't stop there babe." She moved her mouth to wherever the traces of syrup lead her including straight down his stomach and down his navel. She licked and sucked away. Hasil was breathing deeper as Sally Ann kept moving her tongue in and out of his navel licking and sucking the syrup away. Hasil gently rubbed Sally Anns head and face with his hands giving her a gentle caress. Sally Ann got back up and kissed Hasil again. Hasil then held her by the waist.

"Enjoying that so far?" She asked with a small peck on his lips.

"Oh yeah" he said.

"Well you're gonna enjoy this even more so get ready for the ride baby."

"What are ya gonna do now?

"Nuh uh. Don't say nothin'." She moved down past his stomach and unzipped his jeans. Then she pulled them down along with his underwear until they were completely off.

"Sally Ann what are ya… ahhhhhhhh…." he moaned as he got interrupted by the sucking motions of her mouth down further. It went on and on. The more it went on, the pleasurable it became as his moans got louder and as his breathing rapidly increased. He put both hands on Sally Ann's head gently rubbing it and then holding on it tightly the more her head was planted between his thighs. The more she motioned her mouth up and down his penis, the intensity increased and Hasil moaned even more.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. " he moaned. "That feels so good."

He moans repeatedly the whole time. For a moment, he actually thought that he was in heaven. After a while, Sally Ann stopped.

"I know you enjoyed that baby right?"

"oh yeah. What 'd' you do Darlin? You tryin to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh hush." said Sally Ann laughing. "You know you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it." Said Hasil. Is that what you people down here do to each other all the time?"

"A blow job is what we call it." Said Sally Ann.

"You make it sound like it's a job blowin' a whistle or somethin'." he said with a chuckle and a smile.

"We still ain't done."Said Sally Ann. "Got more coming." She walks towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and to gargle.

"You're gonna become the death of me woman" said Hasil Jokingly.

After Sally Ann comes out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth and gargling, Hasil walks towards Sally Ann.

"It's my turn now" he said. "I wonder if that there strawberry syrup would make that milk in those breasts taste like strawberries."

"Guess there's only one way to find out" she laughs.

Hasil then walked up to Sally Ann and kisses her. He then starts to kiss her neck again while working both of his hands up her back to unhook her bra. With the three fingers on one hand and the rest on the other, he unfastened it and quickly takes it off throwing it down to the floor. He then reaches down and grabs Sally Ann's legs to pick her up. Sally Ann wraps her legs around Hasil and then Hasil carries her back to the bed and tosses her on there. He then starts kissing her all over and takes the strawberry syrup and squirts it all over her nipples. Then he starts sucking on them one by one taking his time. Afterwards, Hasil squirts the syrup all over Sally Ann and does the same thing to her that she has done to him, also pulling her pants and underwear off as well. He then gets on top of Sally Ann and wraps her legs around his waist and thrushes his penis inside of her. He then starts to move back and forth starting slow, then moving quickly. They both moan. A little while later, Sally Ann stops Hasil.

"Wait baby" She said.

"What now Sally Ann?"

"I still got one more thing to show you."

"What now?" He grumbled and then sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Just lay down on your back."

"Alright" he said. Then he lays on his back. Sally Ann then climbs on top of him ensuring that Hasil's penis is deep inside. She kisses him and then starts moving back and forth swinging her hips like she's riding a horse. Back and forth she goes with her hands on Hasil's chest underneath the covers. She starts slow then she goes faster and faster. Hasil starts moaning louder then she moans as well. They both continue to express their love and passion for each other the whole time until they are both tired. As soon s she's done, Sally Ann falls on her side then leans her head on Hasil's chest . Hasil holds her gently and then strokes her forehead with his hand.

"You think we'll be able to go to another get away like this again?" She asked.

"Maybe" said Hasil. Who knows?"

"I'd hope so. I'm having the best time with you right now." she laughs.

"We still got til' also got the rest of the day to spend together."

"But you said you were tired remember? You weren't so tired when we started having our fun." she gives him a smirk.

"Well I was a bit but it looks like you definitely put a workin' on me. Then you wore me out more when ya rode me like a horse."

Sally Ann giggled. "So you wanna rest up a bit then Mr. Horse?"

"Spose so cowgirl Farrell. But ya know what?"

"What?"

"You can ride my pony anytime darlin'."

Sally Ann and Hasil both laughed. They both kissed and laid in the bed next to each other under the covers.

Chapter 9

A couple of hours have passed and Sally Ann and Hasil have rested in their hotel room and went to go go sight seeing. They've been out to Cloud Gate and took pictures. Sally Ann even took a selfie of them together. They've also been to Borders and took pictures by the statues on the benches and went on even more adventures together. Meanwhile in Blackburg, Butch already picked up Nathan and Leanne from school and brought them to him and Frida's apartment. Butch was playing video games with Nathan. They were playing Mortal Combat together.

"Yeah. I whooped yer tail once again." said Butch.

"All come on uncle Butch. I was close to whooping you." said Nathan.

"But not close enough" laughed Butch.

"Uncle Butch can I play Mortal Combat too?" Asked Leanne.

"Sure ya can" said Butch. "Hey Nathan, give your sister the controller."

Nathan gives the controller to Leanne and then he goes over to play with his gameboy. Leanne sits on the couch next to Butch with the controller in her hand. They start to play. Butch was Beating Leanne.

"No fair uncle Butch"Said Leanne."

"Hey, life ain't fair" said Butch. Then suddenly Butch won the game. "I win again."

"That's gonna be the last time you ever beat me" said Leanne. "I want another round."

"' Alright. You think you can beat me? Round 2 it is, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"Well I would cuz I know I'm gonna whip ya this time."

"A smarty pants eh? Ok we'll see about that. By the way, did I ever tell ya that I beat your dad at Mortal Combat once?"

"You did?" asked Leanne.

"Yep I sure did" said Butch.

"No way uncle Butch" said Nathan.

"This was before the both of y'all were born. Nathan you was in yer Ma's belly at the time."

"Well I bet one of us is gonna beat you at some point uncle Butch." said Nathan.

"Yeah and it's gonna be me" said Leanne.

"Yeah right" said Nathan.

"Shut up lame brain" said Leanne.

"You shut up you dummy" said Nathan.

"Enough you want that second round or not?"

"Ok uncle Butch. I'm ready for round 2."

"Well alright then. Let's play."

They play Mortal Combat again. This time Leanne was actually winning.

"Aww Naw." said Butch.

"I'm actually beating you uncle Butch." said Leanne.

They keep playing until the game is over. Round 2 finally ends.

"Yes" screamed Leane happily. then she does a small victory dance.

"Nooo" cried Butch.

"I told you I was gonna beat you." said Leanne.

"Damn. I can't believe I got beaten by a 6 year old" said Butch in defeat.

"Ooooooo uncle Butch said a cuss word." said Leanne

"Oops, my bad" said Butch. He then turns off the Ps4 and began to pop in a DVD. Frida comes in carrying Jayden on her hip.

"Can you put in Sesame street for Jayden please?" she asked.

"I was just gonna pop in another movie right now." said Butch.

"You can watch it in the Bedroom Butch" said Frida.

"Naw that's ok" said Butch. I'll watch it with little buddy here."

"Thanks" said Frida. " I was gonna put him in his bouncer so he can just watch it."

"I'll take him" said Frida.

"Ok thanks. I'm gonna go look for my eyeliner and my mascara right quick." She runs off into her and Butch's bedroom. Butch starts playing with Jayden. He makes funny faces and impressions of some cartoon characters. Jayden starts laughing. Suddenly, a foul odor comes from Jayden's diaper. Butch starts to sniff and then he gives a look of disgust.

"Did you let out a big one?"He asked. Butch checks Jayden's pants and diaper. "Yep he did. Ugh. Good God. What the hell did this kid eat?" He has a deeper look of disgust on his face. "I hope I don't hafta change this kid's diaper." Then he yells.

"Hey Frida."

"What?"  
"Come get this kid here. He needs to be changed."

"You change him Butch. I'm busy right now. The diapers and wipes are in the red diaper bag in there."

"I ain't touchin that thang"

"Looks like you ain't got no choice Butch. I told you I'm busy."

"Busy doin' what?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom carrying Jayden. He saw that Frida was putting on her mascara and the rest of her make up.

"Puttin on makeup? Really? So you can't change this kid's diaper cuz you're so busy putting on makeup?"

"Butch I've been with this little boy since this morning. Feeding him, playing with him. changing his diapers. And I've been takin' care of these kids too. The least you can do is stop bitching and change one diaper for me."

"You know I don't do diapers. Especially shitty diapers."

"Well ya do now. I don't know why yer cryin over it. You've done it before. Now stop whining like a little boy, grow up and change Jayden."

Butch grumbles angrily and takes Jayden into the living room and changes him. After he changes Jayden, Butch then changes Jayden's clothes and sets him down in his bouncer to watch Sesame Street. After she finishes putting on her make up and changing clothes, Frida comes out of her and Butch's bedroom and into the living room. She was wearing a short sleeved black skater dress with some lack wedged heel shoes.

"You look pretty auntie Frida" said Leanne.

"Why thank you baby" said Frida.

"Ya look like a doll" said Butch giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe" said Frida. "Who wants to go to a movie and see. maybe...Sponge Bob's New Adventure?"

"I do" said Nathan.

"So do I" said Leanne excited.

"Ok, then let's get ready." said Frida.

"Yay" said Nathan and Leanne both jumping for joy.

Frida too the kids to see Sponge Bob's New Adventure. Butch also went with them. Sally Ann called later on that evening to check on the kids and to talk to them. Both her and Hasil talked to them over the phone on speaker. The next day was the couple's 8 year wedding anniversary. Sally Ann and Hasil were in bed laying down next to each other asleep. It was 7:00 in the morning and the two started to wake up. Sally Ann was the first to wake up. She scoots next to Hasil and in bed and Leans her head on his chest, and puts her arm on his waist holding him. Hasil gently strokes Sally Ann's head.

"Happy Anniversary baby" she said.

"Happy Anniversary Darlin'" Said Hasil.

Hasil ten turns to the side, lifts up Sally Ann's chin with his index finger and kisses her. Sally Ann wraps her arms around Hasil's back and lets them move down his waist. She then pulls back from kissing him.

"Wanna have a little fun real quick like we did yesterday?"

"I'm a bit sore right now from all that fun we had yesterday. Ya pretty much wore me the hell out."

"But you had a good ride though right big daddy?"

"You know I loved it. I just need a little time to heal down there."

"My final surprise may be the perfect cure for that later on."

"Really? And what's that?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No."

"So I'm not gonna tell ya. You're gonna have to find out later on. And don't worry, I'll be gently on you. So maybe later we can have some fun again?"

"Maybe."

Sally Ann get up and heads to the dresser to pick out something to wear.

"Well alright. I'm kind of hungry right now anyway." she said. "They have breakfast downstairs. Wanna go?"

"Yeah I'll g o" said Hasil. "I'm hungry myself. I wonder what they got cookin' down there anyway."

" I'm in the mood for some oatmeal or some waffles." said Sally Ann. She pulls out a yellow short sleeve shirt and some white jean shorts.

"I don't care what they got. As long as it's good" said Hasil. "Im sure that what they got ain't half as good as what you cook anyway."

Sally Ann laughs. "I'm gonna get ready." She walks into the bathroom with her clothes and closes the door. Sally Ann showers and gets dresses. She puts her hair into a puffy ponytail afterwards. Hasil also showers and gets dressed as well and the two go down to eat breakfast. They both get in line to get the foods they wanted since it's a breakfast buffet and sit at a table to eat.

"So what'd' ya wanna do next?" Asked Hasil.

"I don't know yet" said Sally Ann. "There's still a few more places I wanna go next."

"Like where?" asked Hasil.

"Well there's Millenium Park and the Chicago River. We could take a boat ride there or we could walk around there." said Sally Ann.

"A boat ride sounds good to me" said Hasil.

"There's so many other things we can do though."

"Yeah." Hasil takes a bite out of a piece of bacon he has on his plate. "This bacon is mighty nice, but it sho' ain't as good as the one you make."

"Thank you baby." She said. "I think the food here is pretty good. I'm just glad I get to have a little break from cooking." She eats her oatmeal. Soon a couple with 3 children walk by. One of the children were crying because he didn't want the food that his mother picked for him.

"No mommy. I don't want oatmeal." said the little boy. Then he walks by crying.

Sally Ann started to miss her and Hasils kids.

"I should give Frida a call to see how the kids are doing."

"Ain't you got video chat on yer' phone?"

"Now that you mention it I do. I forgot all about it."

"I say we video chat with the kids, Butch and Frida."

"Great idea baby. I can't wait to go back and see them. As much as they irritate the hell outta me I still love and miss my babies. I miss them so much."

"I know . I miss them too."Said Hasil. " I'll always be forever grateful with you giving me 3 babies."

"The pleasure was all mine Hasil Farrell." said Sally Ann.

"And I'm even more grateful on this day 8 years ago that you became my beautiful wife."

"Awww. "I'll forever cherish you becoming my husband this day. Happy Anniversary sweetheart. "

A middle aged woman happen to walk by. She was a caucasian woman and medium sized with brown hair.

"Excuse me" She said to sally Ann and Hasil.

"yes?' Said Sally Ann.

"I couldn't help but notice your southern accents. Are you from anywhere like Tennessee or Mississippi?"

"No" said Sally Ann.

"Louisianna maybe? Or Georgia?"

"No, but yer close." Said Hasil. "Keep Guessing."

"Say you look like a fella I met about a year ago that was from the Appalacian Mountains of West Virginia. Are you from there by any chance?"

"I'm from the Appalacian Mountain but not West Virginia." Said Hasil.

"We're from Kentucky" said Sally Ann.

"No way" said the woman. "Which part?"

"Blackburg" said Sally Ann.

"Wow, this is a small world. I have relatives that live in that town."

"You know? You're the second person that told us that you have someone you know there" said Sally Ann.

"So you're husband's from there too?"

"Yes ma'am I sure am." said Hasil. "Still live up there too."

"We've been living up there for about 8 years." said Sally Ann. "Well, I have. My husband's lived up there his whole life actually."

"Oh, I see." Said the woman. "I heard from some of my relatives down there that it's called Shay Mountain and the people up there are called the Farrells, Shays, and McClintocks I think. Which ones are you two?"

"Farrells" said Sally Ann. "And yes it's Shay Mountain."

"Wow. I can't believe I'm actually meeting Farrells. My name is Gilda by the way. What's yours?"Said Gilda.

"Sally Ann" said Sally Ann. She shakes hands with Gilda.

"Hasil" said Hasil. "Nice meeting you Gilda." He shakes Gilda's hand as well.

"It's nice meeting you too Sally Ann and Hasil." Said Gilda.

"We're just celebrating our 8 year wedding Anniversary" said Hasil.

"Oh really? Happy Anniversary" said Gilda. "And welcome to Chicago. So how do you like it so far?"

"It's really nice" said Sally Ann."

"Yeah it is" said Hasil. "I ain't never seen a city this big and this nice."

"Well you should take a trip to New York. " said Gilda. "It's way bigger and way more popular than Chicago. I would know. I've been living here for over 30 years. Well, I don't wanna keep you so I'm gonna go now. It was nice chatting with you both and a pleasure meeting you too."

"Likewise Gilda" said Sally Ann.

"Enjoy your stay here in Chicago and happy anniversary."

"Thank you Gilda" said Hasil.

"Thank you " said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Gilda.

"Bye" said Sally Ann and Hasil.

Gilda walks off and Sally Ann and Hasil finish eating their breakfast. Hasil went off to get Sally Ann a boquet of roses while Sally Ann went back to the hotel room to rest and decide what to do next. Hasil came back to the room hiding the boquet of roses behind him.

"What you got behind your back?"Asked Sally Ann.

"Only something for my beautiful wife" said Hasil. He pulls out the boquet and Hands it to Sally Ann.

"Oh thank you baby" said Sally Ann. "You didn't have to get me these."

"They're still not have as pretty as you though" said Hasil.

Sally Ann laughs. "I remember you said that when I told you about not knowing who Katy Perry was. Do you?"

"I was walkin' you home from work and I asked you out on a date" Said Hasil.

"Yeah, a good memory there" said Sally Ann. "Thank you for the roses. I'll put them in some water." She gives Hasil a peck on the lips and put the roses in a plastic cup with some water.

"I say we video chat with the kids before we go" she said.

"Yeah" said Hasil.

Sally Ann pulled out her phone after her and Hasil sat on their hotel bed and called Frida. They talked for a while to both Butch and Frida. Frida told Sally Ann and Hasil that they took the kids to the movies to see Sponge Bob's New Adventure and that she was going to take the kids to the park to play.

"We took the kids to the movies yesterday" said Frida. "I figured they would love Sponge Bob and I was right. They did."

"Yeah those kids love Sponge Bob" said Sally Ann."So what are y'all up to today?"

"Well I was gonna take the to the park so they can go play"said Frida. "That would give them plenty of exercise that way. Maybe they'll see some of their school mates over there and they'll play with 'em'. "

"They haven't been giving you a hard time have they?"

"They're just fine. Jayden actually sleeps through the night. He's had a few crying spells since he's teething, but he's been doin' fine. I gave him his little teething ring and he just gummed on it really fast."

"I believe I also left some medicine for his gums in the diaper bag."

"I'll look through the bag later. Anyway, you wanna talk to the kids?"

"yeah I do."

Frida takes Jayden out of his play pen and carries him on her hip.

"Wave hi to mama and daddy" she said to Jayden.

"Hi baby" said Sally Ann in a high pitched playful voice.

"Hello there buddy" said Hail.

"Say hi mama. hi daddy" said Frida.

"How are you baby? said Sally Ann. "I miss you."The baby starts to gurgle a bit then he smiles.

"Don't you wanna say hi to yer mama and daddy?" asked Frida.

"Mama" said Jayden. Then he gurgles some more.

"Mama and daddy are gonna be home soon. We can't wait to see you." said Sally Ann.

"Da da" said Jayden.

"Hey buddy. I miss you" sid Hasil in a playful voice.

"Da da" said Jayden. gurgling away.

"I can't wait to see you when I get back" said Hasil. 'You been a good boy?"

"Da da da da da da" says the baby.

"I love you" said Hasil.

"Love you baby" said Sally Ann. She throws kisses at Jayden.

"Nathan and Leanne. You're ma and Dad's on the phone" said Frida. They run towards Frida.

"Hi mama. Hi daddy" said Leanne.

"Hi there sweet pea"said Hasil.

"Hi baby" said Sally Ann.

"Hi mama and daddy" said Nathan.

"Hey baby how are you? said Sally Ann.

"How ya doin' buddy?" said Hasil

"Fine"said Nathan.

"We're doin' fine mama and daddy" said Leanne. "We're having allot of fun at uncle Butch and auntie Frida's.

"Yeah" said Nathan. "We went and saw Sponge Bob's New Adventure yesterday with uncle Butch and auntie Frida.

"I know she told me" said Sally Ann. "You guys have fun at the movies?"

"Yeah we did" said Nathan.

"You won't believe what happened Daddy" said Leanne.

"What happened pupkin?" asked Hasil.

"I beat uncle Butch at Mortal Combat yesterday."

"Well ain't that fine" said Hasil with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Butch also told us that he beat you at Mortal Combat when Nathan was in Mama's belly" said Leanne.

"you right he did' said Hasil laughing.

"He beat me too daddy" said Nathan. "Luckily Leanne go him back in the second round.

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"Happy Anniversary mama and daddy" Said Nathan.  
"Happy Anniversary" said Leanne.

"Thank you sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"Thank y'all very much" said Hasil.

"We miss you" said Leanne.

"We miss you too" said Hasil."But we'll be back tomorrow night."

They talk some more until it was time for Frida to take the kids to the park.

"Well we're gonna go to the park right now so we're gonna wrap this up now" said Frida.

"Mama, and daddy. Can you bring us back something from Chicago?" asked Leanne.

"Of course" said Sally Ann.

"Thank you mama"said Leanne. "Well we gotta go now. We're gonna go to the park so I love you."

"Love you too sweet pea" said Hasil.

"Bye mama and Daddy" said Nathan. "I love you."

"Love you too" said Sally Ann and Hasil.

Leanne throws a kiss at her parents and they throw kisses back. Sally Ann and Hasil also say good -bye to Jayden.

"Bye sweetie pie" said Sally Ann. "I love you."

"Love you little man" said Hasil. The baby smiles and gurgles back.

"Say bye mama. Bye daddy" said Frida.

"Dada. mama" he said then he coos and gurgles

"We're gonna go now. Have fun on your sightseeing and Happy Anniversary." said Frida.

"Thanks girl" said Sally Ann.

"Thanks"said Hasil.

"Talk to ya later"said Frida.

"Bye" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Hasil.

"Wave bye to mama and daddy" said Frida.

"Bye " said the kids as they waved.

"Bye" said Hasil and Sally Ann as they wave back to the kids. Then they hang up.

Sally Ann and Hasil both go off and explore new places in the city of Chicago. They go to Millenium Park and take a walk around there, take a boat ride on the Chicago River,and to many more places taking lots of pictures and having many romantic moments as well as kisses.

Chapter 10

After taking a stroll around Millenium Park and a boat ride the Chicago River, Sally Ann and Hasil took a stroll around the River Park as well walking side by side each other holding hands.

"What did you think of the boat ride" Asked Sally Ann.

"It was nice I 'spose'"said Hasil. "But I'd rather walk around the place better. You know me. I like to explore."  
"I do too." said Sally Ann. "The boat ride was really nice though. I really enjoyed it. I got to see more of the city."

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"It's a shame we can't move out here.I said Sally Ann. "It's really nice. The kids would like it too."

"I heard this place got some brutal winters though" said Hasil. "We get enough of that on Shay Mountain, so no thanks."

"Yeah I know" said Sally Ann. "Maybe we could come back with the kids some time in the summer or next year maybe."

"I think we could probably do all that" said Hasil. "Gotta save up some money though. I Could probably make and sell some furniture maybe."

"Or I'll probably get a small part time job or so" said Sally Ann.

"Now Sally Ann, I don't want you burdening yourself with a job to support us. It's my job to suppor"-

"I know babe. It would also give me something to do as well . At least a couple of days a week. You know what? This ain't even the time to talk about this now. I just want us to enjoy our anniversary."

"Now yer talkin" said Hasil. He puts his arm around her waist and Sally Ann puts her arm his waist as well and they both keep walking.

"So where do you wanna go after this?" ASked Sally Ann.

"I don't know" said Hasil.

"We could probably go to some museums if they're open."said Sally Ann.

"Which ones?" Asked Hasil.

"The Field, the Money Museum, the Garfield Art conservatory to name a few."

"Money museum? Why the hell would anyone want to see exhibits on money?"

"It's history. And it's free so why not?"

"I spose. Just sounds boring to me though."

"It's just a suggestion Hasil. There's other places we can go you know. Chicago History Museum, Navy Pier. Just have an open mind already."

"I'm tryin tuh. It's just some things just don't sound all that appealing to me that's I'll give it a try."

"See? That's what happens when you've been on that mountain for too damn long. Ya gotta get out more babe."

"I have gotten out. What cha talkin about woman? I done been tuh Cleveland with you and the kids to visit your relatives. I lived in town with you when Nathan was in yer belly and we're here today ain't we?"

"Yeah baby, but I just want you to be more willing to try new things more often. That's all. After all, you're the one that said you wanted to see new wonders. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"Cousin Asa did it."

"I know he did. I think I'll just stop here and savor the view of this here Chicago River with my new wonder here."

"Who me?" said Sally Ann playfully.

"No Natalie Portman" said Hasil sarcastically. "I'm talkin about you silly gal. 'c' mere." He pulls Sally Ann toward him. She giggles then he holds her by the waist . Sally Ann puts her arms around his neck.

"you'll always be my new wonder. Always have been and always will be."He kisses her.

Later on, the couple go to more places such as the Chicago History Museum, Garfield Art Conservatory, and to some shops. They buy some souvenirs for themselves and for the kids. They then go to Navy Pier where they both get on some rides including a Ferris Wheel and a roller coaster. In the evening, they went back to the hotel. Sally Ann sneaks and takes her wedding ring off to make it seem that she dropped it in the SUV. She carefully placed it in the pocket of her white jean shorts. Soon as they walk inside of their hotel room and the door closes.

"Shit" said Sally Ann to herself. " I dropped my ring in the SUV."

"Where at?" Asked Hasil.

" I don't know where it fell." said Sally Ann.

"You better not've lost that ring Sally Ann." said Sally Ann. "That ring cost me allot of money."

"I know it did baby. I'm just a bit tired right now. I don't feel like looking for it. I just wanna crash on the bed right now. Can you go to the truck and look for it for me?"

"Yeah I'll go" said Hasil. "You better not be pullin' tricks on me though."

"I'm not babe" said Sally Ann. "I'm tired. We've been out all day and I just wanna lie down already."

"Alright" said Hasil. Then Hasil walks out the door.

"Thank you baby" said Sally Ann. As soon as Hasil walks out the door, Sally Ann closes the door and quickly walks to the dresser. She pulls out the bottle of bubble bath and from the drawer , closes it, and runs to the bathroom. She then puts the stopper in the bathtub and runs some bath water. Once enough water comes up, she opens the bottle of bubble bath and pours the bubble bath into the water and the tub quickly fills up with bubbles. The water runs more and more and as soon as the bathtub is almost all the way up, Sally Ann then turns off the faucet. Soon Hasil comes back into the room from looking for Sally Ann's wedding ring. Sally Ann quickly reaches into her pocket and puts her ring on her finger.

"Sally Ann, I couldn't find the ring in the truck." He said. Then he saw that Sally Ann wasn't in the bed. "Sally Ann. You in here? Where are you?" He goes straight to the back, Checks the bathroom, and sees her in there standing by the bathtub.

"You mean this ring?" she said as she puts her hand out showing him the ring on her finger.

"Yeah." said Hasil. " I told ya not to be playin' games with me. What'd' ya send me out to the truck for?" He then looks at the bathtub full of bubbly water.

"That's your other surprise." said Sally Ann.

Hasil's mood suddenly changes. "Oh it is eh?"

"Uh huh. I had to say somethin' to get you out the room or you wouldnt've never left."

"Well I'll be."

"Well, are ya gonna stand there all night or are ya gonna join me?"

"Join ya of course."

"Good. Let me help you outta that striped polo shirt then." She walks right up to Hasil and pulls his gray jacket off . Then she takes his blue and white striped polo shirt and pulls it over his head throwing it down to the floor. She then kisses him. Hasil then pulls off her yellow short sleeve shirt and throws it to the ground as well and keeps kissing her. They finished undressing each other and got into the tub together. They soaked in the tub for a bit sitting across from each other.

"I figured we would have this to make up for the one we never got to have when Jayden was asleep." Said Sally Ann.

"Yeah well it's definitely makin' up for it alright." Said Hasil.

"I'm really enjoying this trip.I hate to leave but I do wanna go back home to my babies."

"I know what you mean but ya know we don't have to go on a trip for us to have alone time together."

"Well I guess we gotta find other ways to get our time in without getting interrupted then. Like when the kids are at school and when Jayden is Asleep."

"Or at night time when the kids are asleep."

"And when you're not out with the clan so much in the day time."

"You know I gotta.."

Sally Ann interrupts Hasil by tossing some bubbles in his face.

"What the hell?"

Sally Ann starts laughing.

"I'm gonna get you" said Hasl then he tosses bubbles her way. The bubbles landed on her hair. The two both go back and forth with the bubble tosses laughing away while they do so.

"C'mere" said Hasil.

"You come here" said Sally Ann.

'You wanted me all to yerself, so I'm here." said Hasil. "Now come here."

Sally Ann goes up to him. She takes her hands and puts them on Hasil's cheeks and kisses him. Hasil then kiss her back grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, their bodies pressed together. He kisses her neck then moves down towards her breasts. Sally Ann then starts rubbing Hasil's body and kissing it as well. They move around kissing, rubbing, touching, and fondling each other. Sally Ann scoots back against the back of the tub. Hasil comes towards her kissing her. He then wraps Sally Ann's legs around his waist, thrust his penis inside of her and slowly moves up and down as they continue to kiss. They both moan in passion as they make love throughout the night.

It's the next day and it's time for sallyAnn and Hasil to pack up and get back on the road and back to Kentucky. Sally Ann and Hasil Packed their bags and took them to their SUV. Then they went down to breakfast and took their room keys to the front desk afterwards. They were required to check out of their room by 11:00 am. After leaving the hotel, Sally Ann and Hasil decided to go to a few more places to do a bit more sightseeing before heading back to Kentucky.

"I'm gonna really miss Chicago" said Sally Ann.

"Me too" said Hasil. "There's all kinds of great places to go here."

"We gotta come back again. But with the kids. They would love Navy Pier."

"The roller coaster would be their favorite ride. "

"Yep. Now baby I know you drove all the way here on Friday and I really appreciate that. So I'm gonna give you a break and drive back."

"Great to know. Thanks."

"It's only fair that I do it."

"We should probably it the store next and get some food for the road."

"We will. Just after we got to a few places before we leave."

"Don't wanna wait too late cuz we wanna be in Kentucky by 8 or 9,"

"I know babe. We're leaving at 2:00. Dont worry. We'll be there on time. lets just enjoy the rest of our time here together before we leave ok?"

'Ok."

They go to some places around the city and do more exploring. Afterwards, they go to the store and buy food and a case of water to drink for the road.

Meanwhile at Butch and Frida's, Nathan and Leanne were watching T.V. Frida was cooking breakfast for Butch and the kids and Butch was laying on the couch watching tv with the kids. The kids were watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Jayden was in his play pen playing with some of his toys. Soon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ends and Butch was about to change the channel with the remote when suddenly Barney and Friends comes on.

"Oooo Barney's on." Cries Leanne.

"Awww Hell no" said Butch. He picks up the remote control starts to change the channel.

"No, leave it there uncle Butch." said Leanne. "Pleeeeease."

"Naw." said Butch. Then he changes the channel.

"You suck uncle Butch" said Leanne. Then she pouted.

"I can't stand that retarded ass purple dinosaur." Said Butch.

"Don't talk about Barney like that." said Leanne. "I love Barney."

"I'm glad you changed the channel uncle Butch" said Nathan. "I don't like Barney. He's a doofus."

"I know." said Butch. 'You kids been watchin tv all morning. You watched My Little Pony, Sponge Bob, Dora the Explorer and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Now it's my turn. I'm gonna watch what i wanna watch."

"Butch let her watch Barney. said Frida.

"These damn kids are takin' over my tv" Said Butch.

"Oh shut up Butch they're just kids. " said Frida. "What the hell you 'spect" them to watch? Porn? Ugh. Really." she rolls her eyes as she fixes everyone's plate.

"Look, I don't mind 'em" watchin' tv, but at some point, I wanna watch what I wanna watch on tv muh damn self especially in my own living room." said Butch.

"You know we have a tv in our bedroom" said Frida. "You could watch it in there. No use arguin' over spilled milk. Breakfast is ready anyway. Y'all come on and get yer plates."

Nathan and Leanne both go into the kitchen to get their plates of food.

"You sit right ther on that couch and eat it ya hear? I don't want y'all gettin' food on my floor."

"Alright auntie Frida." said Nathan.

The kids take their plates into the living room and eat their food. Frida then makes some baby cereal for Jayden. She mixes some apple sauce and some pureed bananas in it so it would have some more flavor. She then takes it into the living room with her, picks up Jayden from his playpen puts him in his bouncer and sits down to feed him.

"Your plate's in there on the counter Butch" she said.

"I'll eat in a bit" said Butch.

"Open wide sweetie" said Frida as she puts a spoon full of cereal into Jayden's mouth. He eats it with no problem.

"You like that huh?" She says. 'I bet you do. I wonder if yer mama gives you that icky plain cereal by itself."

She continues to feed Jayden and makes funny faces at him to make him laugh. Jayden starts laughing then Frida gives him more spoon fulls of cereal.

"Auntie Frida, can we play dress up or tea party later on?" Asked Leanne.

"We'll see if we have time ok? Cuz we're gonna go somewhere really fun today."

"Where auntie?"

"Chuck E. Cheese."

"Yay" hollered Leanne.

"We're going where auntie Frida?" Asked Nathan. 'I didn't hear ya."

"Chuck E. Cheese" said Frida.

"Awesome" said Nathan."You comin' with us uncle Butch?"

'No doubt" said Butch as he gets up to go and get his plate of food.

"After y'all eat yer food, you're gonna go take yer baths and get ready ok?" said Frida.

"Ok auntie"said Leanne.

After they ate their breakfast, Leanne and Nathan took their baths and got ready for the day. Frida gave Jayden a bath in the baby bathtub that Sally Ann brought for him. Frida also washed Nathan and Leanne's hair. She detangled Nathan's hair and put it in a ponytail and braid like Sally Ann usually does. She also detangled Leanne's hair and braided it into two french braids putting two small pink hair ribbons at the ends of the braids to match Leanne's pink sleeveless romper and pink and black tennis shoes. Frida put Jayden's hair into a ponytail. Nathan wore jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and Jayden wore little jeans and a white button down shirt. Frida also got ready for the day. She put her hair in a side braid and changed into some jean shorts. a black floral halter top, and her black wedged sandals. Butch wore his usual white t-shirt and jeans along with his red cap. Soon everyone was out the door and ready to go to Chuck E. Cheeses.

Sally Ann and Hasil already left Chicago and were on their way to Kentucky. They were 4 hours away from getting to Kentucky and Sally Ann wanted to call and check on the kids as she was driving. Instead of calling directly from her cellphone, she used bluetooth in the SUV to make the phone call.

"Hello?"

'Hey Frida"

"Hey. How'd' yer trip go?"

"It went great. We've went allot of places and did allot of things. Girl you wouldn't believe it."

"Great. You just gotta tell me all about it when ya get here. Did ya ever use that syrup on Hasil yet? if so, how did it go?"

Hasil gets shocked but at the same time embarrassed . He raises his eyebrows at Sally Ann and gives her a look of pure aggravation.

"Right now ain't really the best time to talk about that" said sally Ann.

"What 'd' hell you go tell her that fer?" said Hasil.

Frida was shocked as well and also embarrassed because she didn't realize that Hasil was listening in on their conversation. She didn't even know that she was on speaker phone.

"Oh my God. Hasil I didn't even realize you were listening." said Frida Embarrassed. "Me and my big mouth. Sally Ann do you have me on speaker?"

"Actually it's my fault Frida. Sorry. I'm using bluetooth to call you since i'm driving." said Sally Ann.

"Next time , call me without the bluetooth." said Frida. "I'm so embarrassed right now."

"Babe, we were just talking the other day before we went on the trip and I was tellin Frida about that as a surprise for ya" said Sally Ann.

"Honestly, you had no idea about it' said Frida. "I'm sorry if this caused you any problems."

"I should've told you you were on bluetooth. I'm sorry." said Sally Ann.

"It's ok but I rather yuh not tell others about our Intimate details Sally Ann" said Hasil. "It ain't ya fault Frida."

Frida and Sally Ann laugh.

"I know how you women are. Always gossipin' and carryin' on"said Hasil.

"It's called girl talk sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"Looks like we're gonna have to be careful where and when we say things" said Frida.

"Anyway, hows's the kids?" asked Sally Ann.

"They're fine. Me and Butch took em' to Chuck E. Cheeses so they wouldn't get bored in the house. Leanne and Nathan are out playin' video games right now. Butch is with 'em'."

"That's great. I know they're having the time of their lives right now."

"Yep. If you wanna know how the baby is, he's doin' just fine himself."

"That's good."

"He ate about an hour ago. I gave him a little apple juice earlier. I just gave him some medicine for his gums not too long ago."

"Ok. Has he been getting them crying spells?"

"No he hasn't actually. Looks like that Medicine's been working really well. I noticed he's been standin' allot on his own in the he was crawlin' all over the place yesterday. I had to put in those plastic outlet protectors around the living room so he wouldn't stick his little fingers in the sockets."

"That's one thing we don't have to worry about at our house since we ain't got no electricity." said Sally Ann. "Although we do have a generator." Jayden's all over the place in our house too. He just started standing up by himself about a week ago to be exact. He's definitely at that stage of being independent."

"Yeah " said Frida." They grow fast. Gotta enjoy 'em' now while you can. I really enjoy babysitting these kids. I just love them."

"I wanna thank you and Butch for doin' that. I really appreciate that."

"Me too" said Hasil.

"Oh it was our pleasure." said Frida. 'We love havin' em over here and we'd do it again. You guys really needed that get away."

"Lord, yes we did." said Sally Ann.

"So what time are we expectin' you two back?"

"Around 8 or 9 ish."

"I'll get the kids ready bed at around 7:30 or 8 then. Just let me know when you're coming."

"Alright I will"

"I'll see y'all then."

"Ok bye" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Frida. They hang up.

"Sally Ann, I'd rather ya not talk about our private life if ya know what I mean." said Hasil.

"Now baby I was just tellin' Frida the surprises I had for you on our trip" said Sally Ann. "We've already been through this."

"I don't want people knowing what we do in the bedroom. That ain't nobody's business but ours."

"Babe, I know that. I don't tell nobody that. If I do say anything, it'll just be you enjoyed it. Which I know you did and that's it."

"Ok, but that better be it. And yeah, I enjoyed ev'ry bit. Don't mind doin' all that again when we get home."

"That could be arranged."

They both laugh and Sally Ann continues driving. After four hours on the road, Sally Ann and Hasil finally make it to Blackburg Kentucky.

Meanwhile at Butch and Frida's Frida is having the kids pack their bags to go home.

"After y'all pack yer bags, I want you to go put on yer pajamas so y'all will be ready when your ma and dad get here." said Frida.

"Ok auntie Frida" said Nathan

Soon the kids finished packing their things and they put on their pajamas. Frida already put Jayden in the playpen since he fell asleep. Sally Ann called Frid to tell her that her and hasil were on their way.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frida. We're on our way."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

"Nathan and Leanne your mom and dad are on their way"said Frida. "Y'all got yer stuff together?"

"Yeah" said Nathan

"Yeah" said Leanne.

"Well bring 'em' out and put 'em' by the door" said Frida.

"Ok" said Nathan.

Frida gets the last of Jayden's things out and ready. Butch comes in the apartment bringing Jayden's car seat from his car. He then puts it with the rest of Jayden's things.

"Hasil and Sally Ann's gonna have a hell of allot of stuff of stuff to take in that truck of theirs" said Butch.

"Yeah they are" said Frida. "This baby has more stuff than the kids do,"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the answers the door.

"Hey" said Butch as he hugs Sally Ann and Hasil.

"Hey Butch" said Sally Ann.

"My man" said Butch to Hasil. "How ya been?"

"Been good. And Ya self?" said Hasil.

"Good. Never been better" said Butch.

Hasil and Sally Ann both go inside of Butch and Frida's apartment. Then Butch closes and locks the door.

"So how 'd' yer trip go?" asked Butch.

"Great" said Sally Ann. "We'll tell y'all all about it in a bit."

"Hey Frida" said Sally Ann.

"Hey girl" said Frida. They both hug. "Hey Hasil"

"Hey there Frida." said Hasi and they exchange hugs as well.

"No hard feelings?" Asked Frida.

"Naw" said Hasil. "I let all that go already."

"Good" said Frida. "The stuff is ready to go and Jayden's asleep right there in the playpen."

Sally Ann and Hasil look in the playpen at their baby sleeping.

"We'll get them last" said Hasil.

They go in the livingroom. nathan and Leann come into the living room from the back.

"Mama, Daddy." shouted Leanne. She quickly runs to Sally Ann and Hasil hugging them.

"Hi baby" said Sally Ann.

"Hi pumpkin" said Hasil.

"I missed you guys so much" said Leanne. "Glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too baby" said Sally Ann. "Missed you too."

"I Missed you too baby girl" said Hasil. then he kissed her on her forehead.

Nathan comes in. "Hi mama and daddy" he said as he ran to his parents.

"Hi sweet heart" said Sally Ann hugging and kissing him.

"Hi buddy" said Hasil as he hugged Nathan. "We heard y'all went to Chuck E. Cheese today. Did y'all have fun?"

"We had allot of fun today" said Nathan.

"We played video games, got to see Chuck E. won allot of stuff" said Leanne.

"We also ate pizza and got on some of the rides too" said Nathan. "We had allot of fun this weekend."

"Glad you did sweetie" said Sally Ann.

"We got so much to tell you" said Leanne. "Did you and daddy have fun on your trip?"

"We sure did" said Sally Ann. "We went allot of places."

"Come on over here. We wanna hear about it" said Frida.

Everyone goes on the sofa and sit Ann and Hasil tell Butch,Frida, and the kids where they went and what they saw. Sally Ann even showed pictures of her and Hasil by Cloud Nine. and Borders. The kids even told what happened with them over the weekend.

"Man can you believe I got whooped by a 6 year old in Mortal Combat?'said Butch. "Oh the shame."

"Bout time someone did Butch" said Hasil laughing.

"Daddy you look funny sittin' next to that statue in this picture" said Leanne holding Sally Ann's phone.

"Is that so"said Hasil as he looked at the picture with Leanne.

"Yeah you do" said Leanne.

"Why's that?Cuz I'm gettin' next to a statue? asked Hasil.

"That and the look on your face" said Leanne.

"Let me see that picture" said Nathan as he takes the phone away from Leanne. He looks at the picture. "He does look funny." He then laughs.

"Well I hate to cut this visit short, but we gotta get get a move on" said Sally Ann. "The kids got school tomorrow and we got a 45 minute drive ahead of us to Shay Mountain."

"Yeah we better go" said Hasi.

"Ok, well I'll help you get the stuff to the truck" said Butch.

While he got up from the couch, Hasil got up as well and took some of Jayden's things to the SUV. They make trips back and forth to do so. Sally Ann took Jayden out of the playpen so that Butch could fold it up and put it in the SUV. Jayden started crying a bit, since he was waking up a bit to sally Ann taking him out of the playpen.

"Shhhh.. Don't cry sweetheart" she said as she started rocking him a bit. She gently kissed him on his head.

"Nathan and Leanne get your stuff and let's go" said Hasil.

The kids pick up their bags and head out.

"I'll walk you guys down" said Frida.

They all walk out of the apartment and head down towards the SUV.

"Bye auntie Frida" said Nathan. "Thank you for taking us to all those fun places during the weekend. We had allot of fun."

"You're welcome sweetie" said Frida. "Come give me a hug before ya get in the truck."

Nathan gives Frida a hug. Frida hugs him back and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon. OK?"

"Ok" said Nathan as he goes to hug Butch.

"Bye auntie Frida" Said Leanne. "Thanks for a great weekend. "I'll miss you."

"Oh honey I ain't goin' nowhere" said Frida. "I'll be right here. You can come and see me and yer uncle Butch anytime."Leanne smiled. "

"Gimme a hug.

Frida and Leann then exchange hugs. She kisses Leanne on the forehead as well "Maybe we'll get to play dress up and have ourselves a tea party fer sure next time. Alright?"

"Alright auntie Frida" said Leanne.

"Bye uncle Butch" said Nathan. "Thanks for a great weekend."

"Pleasure was all mine little man" said Butch. He hugs Nathan. "We'll play more video games next time. I'll have more by then.

"Sounds like fun" said Nathan. "Can't wait." He gets in the SUV, puts his bag in the back and then sits down and puts his seatbelt on.

"Bye uncle Butch." said Leanne. "Thanks for a fun week end even though I finally beat you at Mortal Combat." She laughs.

"No hard feelings sweetheart" said Butch. "I tell yuh what. One of these days when yuh come back with ya brother, we'll play more games again together. Ok?"

"Ok" said Leanne smiling.

"Gimme a hug. "said Butch.

They hug and Butch kisses her on the cheek. Leanne puts her bag in the SUV, gets in, sits down and puts on her seat belt. Butch turns to Hasil.

"It was great seein' you again Man.

"Likewise" said Hasil. "How 'bout' we meet up sometime this week for a beer?"

"Sounds good to me' said Butch. "I'll let you know when. Well, see ya."

"See ya" said Hasil. He and Butch exchange hugs. Hasil gets in the passenger side of the SUV.

Frida walks over and says goodbye to Hasil.

"Bye Hasil" said Frida. "Was great seein' you again.

"Same here" said Hasil. They hug then Frida closes the door. She says her final goodbye to Sally Ann and to Jayden but before that, Sally Ann says good- bye to Butch.

"Bye Butch" said Sally Ann. "Was great seein' ya again."

"Likewise gal" said Butch. He hugs her. "Bye little buddy" he says to Jayden even though Jayden was asleep in Sally Ann's arms. "Take care."

"Let me give my Lil' nephew a kiss before you go" said Frida. She leaned over and gave Jayden a gentle kiss on the head. "Bye precious. It was great having you this weekend."

Sally Ann then puts Jayden in his car seat, straps him in and the car seat, and then closes the door.

"Now that I"m back from Chicago, when do you wanna go to Spencers?" Asked Sally Ann.

"How 'bout' some time this weekend?"Asked Frida.

"Sounds good to me" said Sally Ann. "I heard JC Penny's havin' a sale over there too. 50% off. Maybe we can check it out too."

"Great" said Frida. "Call me."

"I will." said Sally Ann. They hug.

"Bye Girl." said Frida.

"Bye" said Sally Ann. "See ya later." She gets in the SUV, buckles her seatbelt, and closes the door.

"Be sure to call me when you get home to let me know y'all got home safe." said Frida.

"I will" said Sally Ann.

"Bye. Love yuh guys" said Frida.

"Love ya too" said Sally Ann. Then she starts the engine and switch gears. She waves to Frida and Butch then drives off into the dark of the night.


End file.
